Demon Bride
by Zombie Teddy Bear
Summary: Kisah ini berjalan layaknya kisah drama Romeo and Juliet... iblis ikut bermain... membisikkan kata-kata kepemilikkan... memanggil dan menyerukan kata-kata cinta... kisah ini... apakah akan berakhir layaknya drama Romeo and Juliet atau sebaliknya...
1. Chapter 1

_**Special for My Friend : **__**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**__... (namamu alay banget mbak (-_-)) maaf ya mbak kalau gak sesuai... niatnya mau oneshoot aja tapi kayak e gak bisa... masalahnya blibet seperti yang selalu kau bilang samaku... authornya mudah galau ya ficnya ngegalau juga lah... sekian dulu terima kasih banyak... m(-_-)m_

* * *

Kisah mereka layaknya _Romeo and Juliet_, terkekang oleh perasaan melindungi dari keluarga. Rasa takut dan rasa tidak percaya membuat kisah ini semakin pelik. Isak, tangis dan permohonan sudah didengarnya bagaikan sebuah melodi perlindungan. Semuanya sudah ditulikan oleh rasa takut dan tidak percaya. Dua makhluk... dihadapkan oleh pilihan mengerikan... iblis dan manusia bertemu. Menjalin kisah terlarang antara keduanya. Menjalin kisah cinta menuju pelaminan. Siapakah iblisnya? Siapakah manusianya? Tidak ada yang tahu... dan kisah ini dimulai dalam drama kehidupan yang begitu sangat menyedihkan...

* * *

**DEMON BRIDE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : SI ZOMBIE GALAU... NYAAAAAN... :3**

**GENRE : SUPERNATURAL, DEMON, FANTASY, ROMANCE, YAOI, HURT/COMFORT, AND HARD STORY (I THINK)**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam sedang duduk dengan gelisah diatas kursi sofa yang memiliki bingkai dari kayu jati dan diukir begitu indah. Pakaian kerjanya tak kunjung ia lepaskan selepas pulang dari kerja pada jam 6 sore tadi sampai jam 2 dini hari ini. Ia tampak begitu sangat gelisah, duduk dan berdiri. Kemudian ia mengintip keluar jendela yang setinggi 3 meter tersebut, kemudian ia mendecih dan kembali duduk. Saat duduk ia lagi-lagi bangkit dan kembali lagi melihat kearah luar jendela kamar tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah, kursi sofa yang terlihat sangat mewah dan nyaman itu bagaikan kursi yang terbuat dari paku, begitu menyakitkan baginya untuk duduk disana. Ia mendesah berkali-kali, mengumpat tidak karuan didepan jendela. Berjalan kesana kemari seperti setrikaan yang sedang meratakan bidang kain yang kusut. Tapi hal itu tidak mengubah apapun dihatinya yang sedang kusut dan kacau. Kepalanya mulai sakit, wajahnya mulai tegang, terbersit suatu pikiran yang membuatnya ingin membunuh sesuatu yang mencelakai apa yang sedang ia cemaskan sekarang.

"Sayang," tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dari arah tempat tidur yang sangat mewah dibelakangnya. Pria bersurai hitam dengan tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya terkejut kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah wanita tersebut. Rambut hitam panjang tergerai, matanya yang beririskan perak itu memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan cemas, gaun tidur berwarna putih itu begitu sangat pas ditubuhnya yang sedang membawa sebuah nyawa di perutnya. Paras cantik itu pudar akibat kecemasan hatinya, padahal paras tersenyumlah yang paling disukai pria itu dari wanita cantik bagaikan putri ini, ya putri yang akan menjadi ratu di rumah... ah, tidak, bisa dibilang ini kastil dari keluarga bangsawan Namikaze. "Kenapa? Apa dia belum pulang?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari ranjang kemudian ia mendekati pria tersebut sambil memegang perutnya yang membuncit.

"Hm, dia belum pulang Hinata," ucap pria tersebut.

"Dia akan pulang, Sayang, aku yakin itu," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan pria tersebut. "Ne, Menma kakak yang baik ya, tidak salah aku memilihmu untuk jadi suamiku dan ayah bagi anakku ini," Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil memegang perutnya. Pria yang bernama Menma tersebut tersenyum melihat wajah sang wanita yang begitu menenangkannya. Menma mengangkat tangannya kemudian ia mengelus pipi Hinata dan seketika itu juga membopong tubuh Hinata. "Me... Me... Menma...," ucapnya dengan terbata-bata dan wajahnya memerah karena melihat senyuman terukir diwajah pria tampan dengan iris biru tersebut.

"Sudah larut, baiknya kau tidur, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan tentunya bayi kita, Sayang," ucap Menma sambil berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dan meletakkan tubuh tersebut keatas ranjang seraya menyelimutinya. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah diperlakukan seperti seorang putri oleh suaminya itu. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Putri... ah bukan, Ratuku," ucap Menma sambil mengecup kening Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. "Sifat pemalumu itu... hi...hi...hi tidak pernah hilang... Ratu," ejek Menma sambil memegang kepala Hinata. Wanita itu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Menma, sang suami. "Ne... ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-9 ya... sebentar lagi... ya sebentar lagi aku bisa melakukannya lagi denganmu, aku merindukan tubuhmu lho, Hinata," seringai Menma sambil mengelus perut buncit Hinata.

"Hah," wanita itu terkejut dengan wajah memerahnya. "Menma...," putus Hinata dengan wajah memerah melihat laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya dengan begitu dalam serta sebuah seringaian. Wajah itu mendekat dan terus mendekati wajah Hinata yang memerah, hingga tiba-tiba suara dari sebuah sepeda motor besar terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Menma terkejut begitupun dengan Hinata. Pria itu langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar kemudian ia keluar. "Menma, jangan terlalu keras padanya!" ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dari ranjang berniat menyusul suaminya itu.

Hinata mengambil mantel yang tergantung di tiang pakaian di dekat pintu kamarnya, memasangnya ke tubuhnya serta mengikuti sang suami yang sedang tersulut amarah. Saat menjajakki kakinya di anak tangga pertama, Hinata dapat mendengar suara bentakkan dari suaminya, Menma, yang sekarang berada di ruang tamu, wajahnya semakin menampakkan kecemasan, kemudian dengan segera ia menuruti anak tangga yang berliku tersebut. Mengejar arah suara yang membuatnya takut setengah mati. Nafasnya memburu, berat tubuhnya itu membuatnya kesulitan menuruni anak tangga hingga seorang pelayan melihatnya dan memapahnya turun kebawah dan membawa Hinata menuju ruang tamu yang dipenuhi oleh perabotan mahal serta dua orang pria yang sedang adu mulut.

"Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, Namikaze Naruto?" bentak Menma pada laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan yang sama dengannya, tapi laki-laki itu memiliki surai pirang cerah bagaikan kelopak bunga matahari. Ia memakai pakaian kasual serta jaket kulit hitam, perawakannya seperti preman jalanan dan dengan motor besar yang ada diluar sana menambah kesan jelek terhadap dirinya, ya layaknya seorang anggota geng motor.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto sambil memandang dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk.

"Bukan urusanku? Hah, tentu saja ini sudah menjadi urusanku, kau itu... kau itu bagian dari keluarga Namikaze, keluarga terpandang dan terhormat," bentak Menma.

"Memang masalah?" tanya Naruto dingin. "Ah ya tentu saja masalah, kalau aku melakukan kejahatan di luar sana nama baik Namikaze akan tercoreng dan itu tidak baik untuk keluarga terpandang dan terhormat ini," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Dan... aku tidak peduli itu... ha...ha...ha," tawanya. Menma meremas tangannya kemudian ia memukul wajah Naruto. Hinata terkejut melihatnya begitupun dengan para pelayan yang melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapan mereka tersebut.

"MENMA!" bentak Hinata sambil mendekati suaminya dan Naruto. "Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sambil membantu Naruto.

"Jangan bantu dia Hinata!" ucap Menma. "Anak tidak tahu diuntung, masih baik aku tidak mengurungmu selama ini Naruto," Menma memandang dengan garang kearah adiknya tersebut, dan Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan menantang. "Baiklah Naruto mulai sekarang aku akan menyita seluruh kendaraanmu dan mulai sekarang kau tidak akan kuizinkan keluar tanpa pengawalan, sekaligus kau akan kupaksa belajar tata krama, mengerti kau!" ucap Menma dengan begitu sangat tegas. Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Menma begitupun dengan Hinata. "Tata kramamu sepertinya sudah mulai menghilang, Naruto," Menma memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan tampak sangat bengis.

"IKH, DASAR SIALAN," Naruto langsung bangkit dan memukul Menma hingga tubuh Menma oleng dan jatuh ke lantai. "Brengsek kau, kau memang kakak yang brengsek, Menma," ucap Naruto sambil meremas krah baju Menma. Para pelayan wanita histeris dan pelayan laki-laki berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Tapi apa daya mereka, pemuda itu sudah mulai gelap mata begitupun dengan Menma. Mereka saling pukul dan berkeinginan untuk menjatuhkan lawan mereka masing-masing.

"SUDAH, MENMA, NARUTO HENTIKAN!" teriak Hinata mulai histeris. Bagaikan dikuasai oleh nafsu, Menma tetap memukul adiknya begitupun dengan sebaliknya. Hingga pada akhirnya Menma berada dibawah tubuh Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas perutnya seraya meremas krah baju pria yang akan menjadi calon ayah tersebut.

"He... he... he...," tawa Naruto dengan seringai setannya. "Titip salam untuk mereka berdua di akherat, Aniki," Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Menma yang tampak kacau dengan luka di wajahnya akibat pukulan Naruto. Wajahnya tampak tidak senang dengan kekalahan itu tapi...

"Sudah Naruto, sudah!" tangis Hinata sambil memeluk tangan sang adik ipar. Naruto terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang sedang memeluk tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, sialan!" bentak Naruto sambil menarik tangannya kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga wanita itu terjatuh ke lantai dan tepat mengenai bokongnya. "He... he... he, sampai mana kita tadi, Aniki?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat wajah marah kakaknya.

"KYAAAAAAA, NYONYA," teriak para pelayan wanita saat mereka melihat ada darah keluar dari selangkangan Hinata. Teriakan itu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Menma. Kedua pria itu terkejut melihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah di lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari selangkangannya.

"HINATA," teriak Menma sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto, hingga pria tersebut terjatuh ke lantai. "IRUKA TELPON RUMAH SAKIT! YAHIKO SIAPKAN MOBIL!" titah Menma sambil mendekati Hinata dan membopong tubuh yang terkulai lemah tersebut.

"Me... Me... Menma," ucap Hinata lirih dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat sakit di bawah sana.

"Sudah diam Hinata, kau pendarahan, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," ucap Menma dengan wajah yang teramat sangat cemas.

"Hah... hah, Naruto...," ucapnya lirih saat akan memasukki mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yahiko di luar kastil tersebut.

"Kakashi, disini kuserahkan padamu, awasi anak itu!" ucap Menma sambil masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung menutup pintunya. Kakashi, kepala pelayan keluarga tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Pria bersurai perak tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memasuki kastil tersebut. Ia melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan wajah terkejut, sementara itu para pelayan membersihkan kegaduhan yang dibuat olehnya dan kakaknya itu. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dibalik maskernya tersebut.

"Anda istirahatlah dulu, Tuan Muda, saya akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi anda," ucap Kakashi. Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia langsung berjalan melewati lelaki tersebut, menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Dari dulu... kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan? Menma, aku benci padamu, aku membencimu, kakak sialan," umpat Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku sangat membencimu, sangat membencimu," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang mewah tersebut. "Kasih sayang ayah, ibu dan semua penghuni rumah ini, lalu...," pikir Naruto, sebuah bayangan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang terbersit di kepalanya. "Hinata-nechan, juga kau renggut dariku," ucapnya lirih. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Ia langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian mengambil pisau ranger yang berada di dalam meja nakas di dekat ranjangnya dan menusukkan pisau tersebut ke ranjang kamarnya. "Ha... ha... ha, mereka semua menganggapku monster, baiklah kalau begitu... kalian menginginkan seekor monster... akan kuberikan, akan kuberikan, ha... ha... ha... ha," tawa Naruto sambil menghancurkan semua properti mewah yang ada di kamarnya tersebut. Ruangan itu hancur dalam hitungan menit oleh tangan pemuda itu. "Hi... hi... hi," tawanya sambil melihat kekacauan dalam kamar itu. "HA... HA... HA," tawa Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tawanya sendiri.

~Demon Bride~

Keluarga Namikaze diselimuti kebahagiaan kala mendapatkan kabar telah lahir keturunan dari Namikaze dan tentu saja penghuni kastil itu pun ikut bertambah. Menma tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, seolah-olah ia melupakan sang adik yang sekarang berada di kamarnya yang berantakan, berbaring dengan tawa kesetanan serta nafas yang memburu. Ia tidak mempedulikan kabar bahagia yang diberikan oleh Iruka kepadanya itu. Naruto hanya diam saat mendengarnya, kakaknya masih berada di rumah sakit dan tentu saja dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan ponakannya sendiri atau apapun itu namanya.

Dua hari kemudian Hinata dan penghuni baru itu pulang dan Naruto tidak ada diantara para pelayan untuk menyambutnya. Ia menggurung diri di kamarnya dan melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan di kamar yang super berantakan itu. Tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekati ruangan pemuda itu setelah kemarin seorang pelayan wanita mendapatkan pukulan keras di wajahnya karena memasuki ruangannya, berniat membersihkan kamar itu tentunya dan Naruto tampaknya tidak menyukai hal itu hingga ia gelap mata dan langsung memukul pelayan tersebut.

"Naruto ada dimana?" tanya Menma pada Kakashi yang berdiri dihadapan seorang pria yang sudah jadi ayah tersebut. Sementara itu para pelayan wanita mendekati Hinata yang sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki mungil yang sekarang sedang tertidur tersebut.

"Beliau sedang ada di kamar, Tuan," jawab Kakashi sambil mengikuti Menma dan Hinata yang memasuki kastil mereka.

"Dia tidak berulah lagi 'kan, Kakashi?" tanya Menma sambil menghela nafasnya kala ia melihat Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat bayi mereka dan para pelayan yang tampak sangat menyukai bayi kecil itu.

"Eto...," putus Kakashi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Menma terdiam kemudian ia langsung berjalan ke kamar Naruto.

"Pasti dia berulah, sekarang apalagi, Kakashi?" tanya Menma. Kakashi mengikuti Tuan Besar tersebut. Hinata melihat kearah suaminya yang pergi menuju kamar sang adik yang ada di lantai dua. Kakashi menceritkan semua yang terjadi di rumah tersebut dan Menma terkejut mendengarnya. "Sungguh tidak beradap, memukul wanita bukanlah sikap seorang bangsawan, Naruto, kau memang...," putus Menma yang mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar Naruto. "NARUTOO, BRAAAAK," Menma langsung membanting pintu kamar adiknya tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ruangan yang berantakan tersebut dan seorang laki-laki dengan hanya memakai celana panjang yang menutupi tumitnya tersenyum menyeringai melihat kearah Menma.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Ka-kak," ucap Naruto sambil menjilat pisau rangernya. Menma terdiam melihat adiknya yang memasang tatapan seperti seekor binatang buas itu kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Pergi Kakashi, pastikan Hinata tidak naik terlebih dahulu keatas!" perintah Menma pada Kakashi. Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Menma dan Naruto di dalam ruangan berantakan tersebut. Sang Tuan Besar melirik kesekeliling ruangan itu, kasur Naruto hancur dan mengeluarkan kapasnya begitupun dengan bantalnya, bulu-bulu angsa terbaik terbuang sia-sia karena ulah Namikaze bungsu, kain gorden kamar itu tidak luput dari kemurkaan si bungsu. "Sudah puas mengamuknya, Naruto?" tanya Menma sambil menghela nafasnya. Naruto menjawabnya dengan hanya sebuah cekikikan. "Hm," Menma hanya diam kemudian ia mendekati sebuah kursi yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di dekat kaki Naruto, kemudian ia menegakkan kursi tersebut dan mendudukkinya sambil memandang kearah Naruto. "Sekarang kau maunya apa, Adikku?" tanya Menma sambil melipat kakinya. Naruto hanya diam sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto tidak menjawab kemudian ia duduk menjongkok dihadapan kakaknya tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusanku untuk satu kali saja?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya sementara tangannya bermain-main dengan pisau kesayangannya itu. Menma hanya diam kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Tsunade, dia bilang kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, jadi bersiap-siaplah aku akan menyuruh Iruka mengantarmu!" Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Menma.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan ia bangkit dari jongkoknya. "Ne... Kakak kenapa kau tidak menusuk perutku saja untuk memeriksa organ tubuh adikmu yang manis ini, kan lebih praktis?" kata Naruto sambil memainkan pisau di perutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan mati, bodoh," ucap Menma sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Cepatlah Naruto!" perintah Menma sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu. Ya senyuman yang lebih menyerupai seringaian. Menma mengerutkan dahinya seraya membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan menutupnya kembali. Ia tahu adiknya memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil dan itu membuatnya seperti orang gila atau monster menurut sebagian pelayan yang ada di rumah itu. Menma tidak bisa memungkirinya, memang adiknya lahir dan dibesarkan jauh dari keluarga inti, ayah dan ibu mereka menitipkan Naruto di sebuah panti asuhan karena alasan tertentu dan 12 tahun yang lalu Menma menjemputnya kembali dan membawanya pulang. Pria itu menghela nafasnya kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto terdiam di tempatnya berdiri kemudian ia meremas pegangan pisaunya.

"Kau menjagaku seolah-olah aku seorang anak gadis, sialan," umpat Naruto sambil melempar pisaunya hingga menancap dibelakang pintunya. "Aku ini laki-laki, aku yakin kau tidak buta, Menma," Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lantai.

~Demon Bride~

Naruto duduk di ruang tamu sambil memandang seorang laki-laki berambut runcing yang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada dirinya. Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil meminum tehnya. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Dasar jalang," pikirnya. Naruto sadar, tubuhnya memiliki kulit yang sangat mulus dan tidak memiliki luka barang segores pun, begitu terawat dan begitu indah dipandang oleh semua makhluk hidup. Semua yang ada di diri Naruto begitu indah kecuali emosinya yang tidak stabil dan sering meluapkannya dengan menghancurkan barang seperti kesetanan. Sementara Menma, sang kakak sedang sibuk dengan kakak pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto diperintahkan menemani pemuda yang dianggapnya jalang itu. Walaupun pembangkang, Naruto masih memiliki harga diri yang cukup tinggi, jadi ia paling benci kalau ada wanita ataupun laki-laki berpikiran mesum terhadap dirinya dan paling ia benci kalau mereka sudah seenaknya menyentuh tubuhnya. Baginya itu menjijikan, seorang bangsawan sepertinya disentuh oleh rakyat jelata yang kotor dan penuh dengan penyakit. "Ne... Uchiha-san anda...," putus Naruto.

"Sudah kuputuskan," ucap pemuda yang sedari sibuk memerhatikan wajah Naruto. "Kakak, aku ingin dia jadi pasanganku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai kearah Naruto yang terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal itu. Menma dan rekan kerjanya yang tentu saja kakak dari pemuda itu terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut.

"Are, Sasuke itu tidak mungkin, Naruto itu laki-laki," ucap sang kakak dengan wajah terkejutnya. Menma hanya diam mendengar perkataan laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Sementara Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Jalang," ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau hanya rakyat jelata yang kebetulan bisa bekerja sama dengan keluargaku hanya karena kau memiliki uang lebih, gelar bangsawan apa yang melekat dinamamu? Duke? Marquess? Earl?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dengan posisi bertolak pinggang. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang. "Atau jangan-jangan kau setingkat Baron? Yah, Baron, fu...," tawa Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Asalkan kau tahu, keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga dengan gelar Duke of Lancaster, kau hanya rakyat biasa jangan seenaknya meminta aku untuk jadi pasanganmu, Dasar Jalang," ucap Naruto yang begitu merendahkan keluarga Uchiha. Menma menghela nafasnya kemudian ia meminta Naruto pergi dari ruang tamu tersebut dan tanpa di perintah pun Naruto sudah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut.

"Maaf Itachi dan begitu juga denganmu Sasuke, kalian tahu Naruto memiliki harga diri yang lebih tinggi dari apa yang dibayangkan oleh orang-orang selama ini," ucap Menma sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan ia menganggukkan kepala. Sudah memaklumi sikap arogan Namikaze bungsu tentunya. Ia ingat saat itu ia pernah berjumpa dengan Namikaze bungsu di kantor dan dilihat dari jalan dan tatapan matanya yang fokus Itachi langsung tahu kalau pemuda itu begitu arogan dan mengerikan. Walaupun dicap anak nakal, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa memudarkan kharisma seorang bangsawan Namikaze yang memiliki gelar kebangsawan Duke of Lancaster milik keluarga besar mereka tersebut. "Dan Sasuke walaupun kau menginginkannya, maaf aku tidak akan memberikan Naruto padamu atau pada siapapun, walaupun dia dari kalangan keluarga raja sekalipun," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum, Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Menma tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah terkejutnya. Menma tersenyum tipis dengan kening berkerut. "Kau mengekang adikmu sendiri," ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Yah, lebih baik dia didalam sangkar dari pada alam melukainya," bantah Menma. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Menma. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan aura yang begitu berat keluar dari tubuh Menma dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan hanya bisa diam di tempat duduknya.

"Aku... aku akan keluar cari angin dulu, permisi," ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Menma.

"Di kurung dalam sangkar, hah, memangnya kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk adik tersayangmu itu Menma?" tanya Itachi sambil melipat kakinya. Menma hanya diam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Yah," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas ayunan kayu di dekat danau. Ia berayun dengan lambat disana. Lamunannya yang panjang dapat dilihat dari matanya yang menatap air danau yang beriak dengan tenang. Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya menuju danau tersebut dan mendorong tubuh Naruto agar berayun lebih kuat lagi. Naruto terkejut dan ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandang kearahnya dan saat tubuhnya kembali lagi kearah pemuda itu, Sasuke mendorong punggung Naruto.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi seorang bangsawan, Yang Mulia?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto sudah puas dengan ayunannya.

"Memuakkan," jawab Naruto. "Diatur oleh aturan-aturan kolot itu sangat memuakkan," kata Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya dan kembali mengayunkan ayunannya.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku sudah lama memperhatikan dirimu, aku pikir kita memiliki persamaan," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang sendu kearah Naruto yang terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda Uchiha dibelakangnya itu.

"Oh ya, tapi duniaku dan duniamu itu berbeda tahu," kata Naruto sambil memandang sinis kearah Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Ya, seperti dunia cermin, aku melihat cerminan diriku darimu," Sasuke memegang wajah Naruto. "Hah, aku menginginkan dirimu, sangat menginginkan dirimu," desah Sasuke sambil menegakkan wajah Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menerima sebuah bibir kenyal menyatu dengan miliknya.

"Hei Jalang, kau akan menyesal telah menginginkan diriku," bisik Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Kalau kau bisa membuatku hamil dan memiliki anakmu, aku akan bersedia menjadi milikmu," ucap Naruto sambil duduk dan memandang sinis Sasuke dengan sebuah seringaian liciknya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut. "Ha... ha... ha, aku tahu apa isi kepalamu itu, laki-laki normal mana bisa hamil, ha... ha... ha," Naruto mengayunkan ayunannya dengan sangat kuat. Suara tawanya membahana di sekitar danau tersebut membuat Sasuke hanya diam memandang kearah wajah tertawa Naruto yang disinari cahaya matahari. "Bodoh," ucap Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke dan menyeringai. "Akan kuberitahu kau sebuah rahasia, aku bisa hamil lho," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke kala ayunannya mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya, terkejut setengah mati mendengar guyonan bangsawan gila seperti Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda, laki-laki mana bisa ha...," putus Sasuke saat ia melihat wajah tersenyum Naruto yang sedang memandang kearah danau. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat terluka dan ayunan itu masih setia membawa tubuh seperti bidadari itu berayun kesana kemari. "Jangan bilang kalau itu benar?" ucap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Naruto melirik Sasuke kemudian ia menghentikan ayunannya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar kau, aku tidak percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat mempercayai hal itu," tawa Naruto sambil memegang perutnya. Sasuke hanya diam melihat wajah tertawa Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti. "Kau kuliah bagian psikologi jangan membodohi dirimu dengan mempercayai perkataanku yang aneh itu, memalukan," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mendengus. "Dan kau lucu, Sasuke ha... ha... ha... ha, seorang mahasiswa psikologi tidak bisa mengontrol psikologisnya sendiri, ha... ha... ha, kau... ha... ha...ha, tidak bisa menahan hasratmu terhadap laki-laki, kau homo... wa... ha... ha... ha," tawa Naruto sampai terpingkal-pingkal. "Kasihan sekali... ha... ha... ha, seorang mahasiswa psikologi seorang gay, homo,"

Sasuke hanya diam dia tahu orientasi seksualnya memang menyimpang tapi hal itu terjadi saat ia melihat sang bangsawan Namikaze bungsu untuk pertama kalinya diacara rapat pemegang saham perusahaan mereka. Ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, baik wanita setelah itu, orientasi seksualnya menyimpang hanya karena melihat Pangeran Namikaze ini, ya karena Pangeran ini. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pria yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dihadapannya ini. Ia membiarkan Naruto tertawa sepuasnya hingga pria itu berhenti dan ia menghapus air matanya seraya tersenyum dan melihat kearah Sasuke. Sepertinya pria itu sedang menunggu penjelasan dari bibir sang bangsawan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku...," putus Naruto yang kemudian menutup matanya dan kembali mengayunkan ayunannya. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku sampai-sampai Menma begitu mengikatku di rumah ini? Hanya Menma yang mengetahuinya, ia mengekangku di rumah dan menjagaku begitu ketat seperti ini, setiap sekali sebulan aku harus memeriksa dengan rutin kesehatan tubuhku, Menma tidak pernah memberitahuku apa penyakitku dan aku tidak peduli makanya aku biarkan," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tapi dengan perlakuannya ini aku merasa bagai seekor makhluk langka yang harus dijaga dan dirawat sedemikian rupa agar dunia tidak menghancurkanku, huh," dengus Naruto. "Hidup disangkar emas ini, bersama orang yang kau kasihi dan ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain," Naruto terus mengayunkan tubuhnya sambil menutup matanya dan membayangkan wajah seorang wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya. "Aku sudah cukup menderita dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku dan semua pasang mata yang selalu memandangku rendah, lalu dia menambah rasa sakitku dengan mengambil wanita yang kucintai," pandangan mata Naruto berubah dan tampak penuh dengan ambisi. Sasuke terdiam melihat ekspresi itu. "Aku hanya ingin bebas, aku ingin bebas dan melepaskan diri dari sangkar emas ini," Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi aku sadar akan satu hal, tidak ada tempat di dunia ini yang bisa kutinggali, aku merasa jijik dengan semua orang, membuatku mual dan entah kenapa kastil ini terasa lebih nyaman daripada di dunia luar, walaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, asalkan bisa melihat senyumannya, aku rela," Naruto tersenyum, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan ia menangkap tali ayunan Naruto kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik tubuh Naruto dan mengekangnya dalam pelukkan erat. "Hei, apa yang...," putus Naruto saat ia merasakan kecupan dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku akan membawamu, mengeluarkanmu dari kastil ini dan aku akan memenangkan hatimu, aku bersumpah," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang sekarang ia elus dengan lembut dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya melingkari tubuh pemuda tersebut. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Lakukan kalau kau memang bisa Uchiha," Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan mengecup dalam bibir yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Hmph," Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat ia menerima sebuah daging tanpa tulang menyeruakkan mulutnya dengan paksa dan bermain dengan miliknya.

"Kalahkan aku, maka kau akan mendapatkan diriku," bisik Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sang Uchiha Bungsu. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai dan melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda tersebut. Naruto menutup matanya dan memeluk leher Sasuke dengan sangat erat, memegang kepala pemuda tersebut, mendorongnya untuk lebih marapat ke wajahnya dan merasakan semua sensasi yang diberikan oleh Uchiha bungsu kepadanya.

~Demon Bride~

Sebuah kamar yang diselebungi kegelapan malam dengan ditemani cahaya rembulan itu terlihat dua pemuda dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai kain pun sedang bercumbu dengan nikmatnya diatas ranjang yang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua. Keringat bersatu, kulit saling bersentuhan serta bibir membengkak dan suara desahan dan racauan memenuhi ruangan itu. Menambah aura panas dalam ruangan tersebut, sensasi dari setiap sentuhan membuat mereka berdua meminta lebih kepada pasangannya. Terlebih lagi pemuda yang sekarang berada di bawah, yang sedang meremas bad cover dengan tubuh yang bergerak dengan gelisah. Kakinya bergerak naik turun saat pasangannya itu memainkan lidahnya di antara leher dan dadanya.

"Hah," suara desahan keluar dari bibir merah milik seorang pemuda yang sedang di cumbu oleh pasangannya yang sekarang menjilat tonjolan didadanya. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya saat ia merasakan denyutan kenikmatan dari lidah pemuda yang sekarang menjilat dan menghisap seluruh tubuhnya. "_Yes_, disana... sentuh aku disana!" ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya saat ia marasakan sebuah tangan mengelus bokongnya dan meremasnya dengan gemas. "_Oh... God_," racau pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto membuka matanya kemudian ia tersenyum dengan seringai yang tak kalah menakutkan dari Sasuke.

"Kalau kau menyentuhku lebih dan memasukkan milikmu ke sini aku akan lebih menikmatinya dan...," ucap Naruto saat ia menunjuk selangkangannya dan tentu saja mengarahkan tangan Sasuke ke lubang kenikmatan untuk kejantanan Sasuke nantinya. "Ya," ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya saat ia merasakan jemari Sasuke memasuki lubangnya itu. "Kau manusia jalang," ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyerang Sasuke sambil mencumbui bibir pemuda itu hingga mereka berdua jatuh dan Sasuke jatuh dengan posisi ia berada dibawah. "Tapi aku suka, dengan manusia jalang," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan kecupannya dan liur mereka saling terhubung satu sama lain. "Aku suka makhluk jalang sepertimu," Naruto menuruni wajahnya ke leher Sasuke. "Budakku, pelayanku, gigoloku, hah," ucap Naruto dengan suara desahan saat ia merasakan jemari Sasuke sekarang bergerak di lubangnya.

"Hilang sudah keangkuhan seorang Namikaze dari dirmu, Yang Mulia," ucap Sasuke yang penuh penekanan saat ia duduk dengan posisi Naruto yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dan bermain di pusar Sasuke sambil menjilat dan menghisapnya. Naruto tidak mempedulikan ejekkan Sasuke tersebut, ia ingin tubuh Sasuke saat ini, ia ingin memakan tubuh proporsional dan indah yang berada dibawah tubuhnya ini. Suara isapan terdengar jelas di telinga mereka berdua, Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai saat ia merasakan mulut kecil Naruto memainkan kejantanannya yang siap menyemburkan puluhan makhluk hidup itu ke mulut kecil Naruto yang tidak sanggup menampung seluruh miliknya itu.

"Hah... slruup," Naruto mengeluarkan milik Sasuke dari mulutnya dan menjilatnya sambil memijitnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke dapat melihat mata dari bangsawan yang terlihat seperti binatang jalang yang bermain dengannya ini sudah mengkabut, begitupun dengan dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang Namikaze yang terkenal dengan kesopanan dan kesatunannya, dan tentunya dengan diri mereka yang terlihat sangat baik di mata masyarakat serta penuh dengan aura kehormatan setiap mereka berada.

Peluh mengucur dengan deras dari pelipis mereka akibat permainan mereka berdua, bersadu padu dengan air liur yang memenuhi setiap jengkal tubuh mereka saat ini. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Sasuke dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Naruto dan memainkan tangannya di rambut pemuda tersebut, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut kemudian ia mengecupnya serta menjilatnya. Naruto menutup matanya dan menghisap dengan kuat milik Sasuke saat ia merasakan sebuah denyutan terasa sangat kuat dari kejantanan pemuda itu. Sasuke mengerinyitkan dahinya saat ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Hmph, uph," Naruto mempercepat kulumannya dan isapannya. Ia menginginkan cairan tubuh Sasuke, ia ingin meminumnya, Naruto tersenyum menyeringai saat ia merasakan sesuatu menembak mulutnya. Begitu banyak hingga tak tertampung di mulutnya. Suara tegukkan terdengar oleh pendengaran Sasuke dan ia melihat kearah Naruto yang masih meletakkan kejantanannya di dalam rongga basah itu. Mata Naruto menutup, seperti menyesapi setiap tetes cairan kehidupannya. Naruto melepaskan kulumannya kemudian ia menjilat milik Sasuke itu dengan begitu sangat rakus.

"Kau begitu menyukainya, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dengan senyuman menyeringai sementara Naruto terus menjilat punya Sasuke hingga kembali tegang.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Sasuke dan memeluk leher pemuda tersebut seraya mengarahkan tangan Sasuke kembali ke bagian belahan pantatnya. Sasuke tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang sekarang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan merasakan kecupan Naruto yang sedang memeluk lehernya.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya sambil menjilat leher Sasuke sementara pemuda itu sedang mengocok dan memainkan dua benda yang membuatnya gila diselangkangan Naruto. "Melihat kau yang begitu bernafsu dengan tubuhku, aku sudah tahu jawabannya," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ugh," Naruto merasakan jemari Sasuke kembali memasuki lubangnya dan keluar masuk disana. "Sasuke, sentuh... lebih... hah...," Naruto meracau sambil mengecup leher dan pundak Sasuke saat pemuda itu memainkan jemarinya di lubang Naruto dan menambahnya dengan satu jari lagi. Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tampak sangat menikmati perbuatannya walaupun terkesan menyakitkan tapi baginya itu merupakan ekspresi kenikmatan dalam bercinta. Naruto lagi-lagi memeluk leher Sasuke kemudian ia mengecup bibir Sasuke, melumat dan menghisapnya begitupun sebaliknya. "Hmph, sentuhku, lebih... hancurkan aku, hancurkan diriku!" titah Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Sasuke dengan lidahnya yang terjulur keluar dengan liur yang saling terkait dengan liur Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dan membuka dengan lebar kedua kaki Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Naruto dan terdengar suara erangan kesakitan dari mulut Naruto, tangannya meremas bad cover hingga kusut. Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan kesakitan dari pasangan sex-nya itu, ia langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya didalam tubuh Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan merasakan nikmat itu. Ia melenguh, mendesah dan meracau. Meminta lebih pada Sasuke yang sekarang mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggerakkan tubuh Naruto naik turun dengan dibantu oleh pinggulnya yang ikut bergerak.

"Sasuke... aaaa... ak... aku... aku akan keluar... hah... hah... hah," desah Naruto sambil memeluk kepala Sasuke dan membenamkan kepala pemuda itu ke lehernya. Sasuke hanya diam dan masih sibuk dengan tubuh Naruto yang begitu memanjakan kejantanannya dibawah sana. "_Ye_s... disana... terus... hmph," Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke untuk sekian kalinya. Lalu kembali memeluk kepala Sasuke. "Aaaakh," Naruto merintih saat ia merasakan sebuah gigitan menyakitinya dibagian leher. Sasuke memberikan tanda kepemilikkannya di leher Naruto.

"Ikh," Sasuke merasakan kalau ia akan keluar kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang melepaskan pelukkannya dan sekarang mengalihkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke, mengecup, menjilat dan menghisapnya, memberikan tanda merah disana.

"Lebih cepat... ya... begitu... hah... hah... hah," ucap Naruto saat ia merasakan permainan Sasuke yang semakin kencang. "BRUUK," Tubuh Naruto jatuh dan Sasuke mengangkat kaki kiri Naruto seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto menggerutkan dahinya sambil meremas bad covernya. Keringatnya semakin deras bercucuran hingga membuat rambutnya basah begitupun dengan Sasuke. Keringatnya menetes mengenai kulit eksotis Naruto yang sedikit agak kecoklatan itu. Sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya Sasuke menjilat paha mulus Sang Namikaze Bungsu dengan mata yang masih melirik kearah Naruto yang begitu sangat, sangat, sangat menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. "Keluarkan... keluarkan di dalam... hah... hah!" titah Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang sudah merasakan dirinya berada di puncak. Naruto merasakan denyutan dari milik pemuda itu, ia ingin milik Sasuke berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin yang ada pada pemuda itu. Mereka berdua sudah terbawa nafsu, kabut gairah bercinta membutakan semuanya, menghilangkan akal sehat dan yang terpikirkan saat ini hanya kenikmatan dunia yang sekarang mereka rasakan.

Baik si hitam maupun si pirang, sekarang mereka menginginkan lebih dari pasangan masing-masing. Menginginkan kepuasaan dalam kegiatan intim mereka saat ini. Si hitam mengerutkan dahinya saat puncak gairah percintaan mereka menyiksa dirinya dan akhirnya keluar bersamaan dengan teman sex-nya itu. Suara desahan dan kelegaan mengalun merdu dari bibir dua pemuda yang bermadu cinta diatas ranjang itu. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Naruto dan Naruto hanya diam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian ia memegang selangkangannya dimana milik Sasuke masih berada di lubangnya, mengambil sedikit cairan tubuh Sasuke dan menjilatnya dengan tangannya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang masih menghisap jemarinya yang ternodai oleh cairannya. Wajah itu begitu manis dengan rona merahnya yang berseri ditambah dengan jemari Naruto yang masih berada dimulutnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang masih dibawah alam sadarnya. Kemudian ia menggalungi kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu.

"_Make me feel better more tonight, My Knight!"_ bisik Naruto sambil menjilat telinga Sasuke.

"_As you wish, Your Majesty!" _ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto dan memainkan lidah pemuda yang berubah menjadi pria dibawahnya itu.

Suara desahan kembali membahana, racauan, erangan dan rintihan dalam kamar itu kembali menghiasi malam kelam di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Tidak ada yang sadar apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang pribadi milik Namikaze bungsu itu. Malam semakin larut tapi kedua insan itu masih sibuk dengan penyatuan mereka yang tiada habisnya.

Sementara itu, Menma yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya dengan memakai pakaian tidurnya memandang kearah bulan yang bersinar dengan begitu kuat di luar sana. Hingga ia dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang. Seorang wanita yang sudah bersamanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini baik sebagai tunangan maupun isteri itu sedang memeluknya sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku merasakan kegelisahan dihatimu, masih memikirkan Naruto?" tanyanya sambil menyesap kehangatan tubuh sang suami yang sekarang berada didalam pelukkannya. Menma tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan isterinya yang sekarang melingkari tubuhnya itu.

"Bagaimana tidak Hinata, isteriku tercinta, dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa dari generasiku, dia adikku, dia tanggunganku sampai aku mati, dia adalah bagian dari diriku, bagaimana tidak aku gelisah dan tidak memikirkan dirinya?" ucap Menma sambil menutup matanya. Hinata membuka matanya dan tersenyum lalu ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan berjalan dengan perlahan ke hadapan Menma yang tersenyum dengan miris kearahnya.

"Kau begitu sangat menyayanginya bukan, tapi kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan rasa sayangmu kepadanya dengan cara yang lebih lembut, Sayang?" tanya Hinata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Menma. "Tapi yah, semua orang menunjukkannya dengan cara berbeda aku tahu itu," Hinata menutup matanya. Menma tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus dan mengecup kepala Hinata.

"Hei, maukah kau melakukannya malam ini?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia melihat wajah sang suami. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah menghiasi paras cantiknya kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala. Menma tersenyum dan seketika itu ia membopong sang isteri menuju ranjangnya dan membaringkan sang isteri diatas ranjang dengan perlahan. "Ng," Menma tiba-tiba terdiam kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan memegang dadanya.

"Ada apa Menma?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah dari suaminya. Menma menutup matanya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Hinata kemudian ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Hinata seraya mengecup pipinya dan akhirnya mereka melakukan penyatuan suci yang sudah tertahan selama 9 bulan itu. Hingga akhirnya Menma dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mereka setelah mencapai puncak. Menma mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka yang tanpa sehelai benang itu. Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada Menma sementara Menma yang hendak menidurkan tubuhnya memeluk sang isteri dengan begitu sangat erat. "Selamat tidur," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata dan mengecup dahinya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, ia begitu lelah dengan kegiatannya bersama dengan Menma tadi. Sementara suaminya hanya tersenyum kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Hinata yang ramping dan membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Hinata. Tidak lama ia menutup matanya Menma merasakan perasaan tidak enak itu sekali lagi. Ia langsung membangunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukkannya terhadap tubuh Hinata tapi sayang sang isteri merasakan kegelisahan suaminya itu dan ia pun terjaga.

"Aku yakin kau sedang tidak baik Menma," ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil selimut tipis berwarna putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Menma memegang kepalanya dan dadanya.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto, ada yang dilakukan anak itu, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak terhadap anak itu," ucap Menma sambil melihat kakinya yang tertutup selimut. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya sambil memegang tangan suaminya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya masih menahan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarnya, untuk memastikannya," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Menma melihat kearah Hinata kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Iya," ucap Menma.

Setelah berpakaian, Menma dan Hinata berjalan menuju ke kamar Naruto setelah mereka. Menma mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut memang tidak akan ada jawaban karena mereka berdua yakin Naruto pasti sudah tidur. Menma memberanikan diri untuk membuka kamar adiknya tersebut dan ia terkejut saat mendapati kamar pribadi sang adik terkunci.

"Tumben terkunci?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah kebingungan. Menma mulai tidak tenang sekarang. Ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya itu kemudian ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Memanggil adiknya serta menggedor pintu tersebut. Naruto yang sedang berada dibawah tubuh Sasuke yang sedang memanjakan dirinya hanya diam dan melakukan kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan sang kakak yang mulai tidak terkendali. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang hanya memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan kosong, Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Kau milikku Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh pria tersebut. "Milikku yang paling berharga," bisiknya. Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan meletakkan tubuh pria itu diatas ranjang kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah ia memasang celananya yang menutupi kakinya hingga tumit. Naruto kembali melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi tubuh yang mengarah keatas, ia tersenyum kemudian mengambil selimutnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan mengecup dahinya. "Selamat tidur Sasuke," Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Ia memandang sang kakak yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan emosi yang bergejolak.

"Kenapa kau mengunci kamarmu?" tanya Menma tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto yang mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Menma?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kepadamu untuk tidak mengunci kamarmu, mengerti!"

"Apa lagi sekarang? Kau merasa aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, huh, jangan ber...," putus Naruto saat ia mendapatkan sebuah tatapan mata membelalak dari Menma.

"Hinata, kembali ke kamar!" perintah Menma sambil mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di leher Naruto. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat tindakan suaminya yang terlihat ingin mencekik dan membunuh adiknya itu.

"Menma kau tidak akan melukai Naruto 'kan?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang tangan suaminya yang masih berada di leher Naruto.

"Dengarkan perintahku! Pergi ke kamar dan jaga Haruto, ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengan anak ini sekarang juga," Menma masih menatap kearah adiknya yang juga memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan datar dan tidak terlihat rasa takut sama sekali dari wajahnya yang tampan tersebut.

"Tapi...," putus Hinata saat ia melihat wajah suaminya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan terlihat sangat menakutkan. "Ah... baiklah, tapi jangan lukai Naruto, biar begitu dia tetap adikmu dan juga adikku, Menma!" ucap Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tenang saja!" jawab Menma sambil kembali melihat adiknya yang sekarang masih diam di tempatnya sambil melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan mengenggam tangannya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya tersebut ke dadanya.

"Baiklah," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Naruto dan tersenyum tipis kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan suaminya bersama Naruto. Saat Menma tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan Hinata, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam seraya menghidupkan lampu kamar dengan tangan kirinya. Menma melihat bercak merah yang ada dileher Naruto sambil mendorong tulang rahang kanan Naruto dengan jempolnya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah ranjang pemuda itu dan dengan wajah terkejut ia melihat seseorang yang teramat sangat ia kenal sedang terbaring lemas diatas ranjang adiknya.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di leher Naruto kemudian berlari menuju ranjang sang adik. Ia melihat kondisi dari rekan kerjanya itu. Penuh bercak merah dan raut wajahnya tampak sangat kelelahan, Menma memegang denyut nadi pemuda yang sudah menjadi seorang pria tersebut, begitu lemah. Ia terdiam kemudian secepat kilat ia melihat sang adik dan memukul wajahnya. Hingga Naruto jatuh terjungkal. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan perlakuan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba ini. ia memang sudah biasa dipukuli tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa tercengang ditempatnya duduk sekarang. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Menma sambil mengambil handphone Naruto yang berada diatas meja di dekat cermin besar milik Naruto. "Kakashi, panggilkan ambulans, cepat!" ucap Menma setelah ia mendapatkan balasan dari orang yang sedang ia telepon sekarang. "Sial," ia mengumpat dan melempar handphone sang adik kembali ke meja dan berlari mendekati tubuh Sasuke seraya memasangkan kembali pakaiannya.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut, bingung dengan tindakan sang kakak yang tidak ia duga.

"Membawanya ke Tsunade," jawab Menma sambil memapah tubuh Sasuke yang terkulai begitu lemah disamping tubuh Menma yang berusaha membawanya keluar. Naruto tidak terima... jangan lagi... jangan lagi...

"JANGAN BAWA SASUKE, DIA MILIKKU!" bentak Naruto seraya merebut tubuh lemah pria yang sudah mengambil seluruh hati dan jiwanya itu. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan begitu erat sementara Menma terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Sejak kapan adiknya itu peduli dengan orang lain seperti ini? "Kau boleh mengambil Hinata dariku tapi tidak Sasuke, dia milikku, Brengsek, dia milikku!" Menma meremas tangannya kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu kamar Naruto saat ia mendengar suara ketukan dari luar. Menma melihat Kakashi memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan sendu kala ia membukakan pintu untuk kepala pelayannya itu.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, kau sudah menelpon ambulans?" tanya Menma sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Sudah Tuan," jawab Kakashi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Menma terdiam mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Tetap berdiri disitu, aku akan mengurus laki-laki yang tidak berguna ini," Menma memandang kearah Naruto yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan seperti binatang buas yang sedang memandang kearah musuhnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke begitu erat dan tidak peduli betapa lemahnya pria yang sekarang berada dalam pelukkannya.

"Tuan, jangan terla...," putus Kakashi saat ia melihat betapa mengerikannya tatapan Tuan Besarnya itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kalau kau masih tetap mempertahankan Sasuke dan membiarkannya mendekatimu, dia akan mati, dan aku tidak ingin pria ini mati karena kau... karena kau seorang Namikaze, mengerti!" Menma menarik tubuh Sasuke dari pelukkan Naruto. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya dan ia kembali menarik tubuh pria itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Namikaze, aku bukan Namikaze, lepaskan Sasuke, dia milikku, dia milikku," isak Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahi dan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Menma meringgis melihat wajah sang adik kemudian ia kembali menarik dengan paksa tubuh Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaganya dengan tangan kanannya hingga pria itu jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Menma mendengus kemudian ia memapah tubuh Sasuke keluar dari kamar Naruto serta memberikan tubuh itu pada Kakashi agar dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan memakai mobil ambulans yang telah ditelepon oleh Kakashi.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit, telepon Itachi dan bilang aku ingin bicara dengannya besok jam sembilan pagi, di kantor," ucap Menma sambil menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kakashi yang sedang memapah tubuh Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan wajah sedihnya. Sementara itu Hinata yang sedang berada di dalam kamar anaknya melihat sebuah ambulans datang dan disana ia dapat melihat tubuh Sasuke dimasukkan kedalam mobil ambulans itu dengan alat bantu pernafasan melekat dimulutnya serta terbaring lemah diatas kasur dorong. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah anaknya yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyaman diranjangnya. Ia mengelus pipi bayi tersebut sambil tersenyum kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan sebuah tetesan air mengenai pipi bayi berambut pirang itu.

"Haruto," ucapnya lirih. "Ibu pasti akan melindungimu, Ibu pasti akan selalu menjagamu," isaknya sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan menangis terisak mengingat betapa beratnya beban dari suaminya menjaga sang adik tercinta yang sekarang hampir merenggut nyawa orang lain dari hubungan dan kegiatan terlarang mereka. "Dunia ini kejam Nak, jadi tumbuhlah menjadi laki-laki hebat dan kuat seperti ayahmu dan pamanmu, Haruto," isaknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu Menma sedang memandang adiknya dengan tatapan datar dengan aura yang begitu menakutkan. Ia duduk dihadapan pria itu sambil bersila dan menghela nafasnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang beririskan sama dengan sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku? Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan satu orang pun mendekatiku? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa Menma?" isak Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa salahku? Apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada yang salah pada dirimu," jawab Menma sambil menghela nafasnya kemudian ia memegang pipi sang adik dan mengelusnya. "Rasa ingin melindungi dan bertahan hiduplah yang menjadikanmu seperti ini, Naruto," ucap Menma dengan lirih. "Kau menciumnya bukan, bau kehidupan itu?" tanya Menma sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang terdiam melihat sang kakak. Pria itu membuka yukatanya hingga memperlihat tubuhnya. Wajah Naruto menegang melihat tubuh sang kakak yang mengeluarkan aura kehidupan yang begitu sangat kuat dan memancar begitu harum dipenciumannya. Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu menggigil dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuka mulutnya serta menyerang sang kakak. "Ugh," Menma merasakan sesuatu yang perih mengenai kulitnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sambil menggigit bahu sang kakak yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah. Menma mengerutkan dahinya kemudian memeluk tubuh sang adik yang sekarang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sambil meminum darah sang kakak begitu sangat lahap. "Ya, Naruto... minumlah, hisap energi kehidupanku! Maaf sudah membuatmu dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini, maaf!" isak Menma sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan membiarkan Naruto menghisap dan menjilat setiap tetesan darah yang keluar dari luka akibat gigitan adiknya itu.

Malam itu semakin larut, Menma menghela nafasnya saat ia merasakan tubuh Naruto yang mulai melemas dan jatuh keatas pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum melihat sang adik yang sekarang tertidur diatas pangkuannya, ia mengelus kepala Naruto dan menyalurkan kehangatan padanya. Kemudian Menma melihat kearah jendela dan menghela nafasnya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Naruto, tidak apa-apa, selama aku dan Hinata masih berada disampingmu aku dan ia akan selalu menjagamu, selalu," bisik Menma. Cahaya rembulan menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar Naruto melalui jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh gorden. Menma terus tersenyum sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan untuk adiknya saat hendak beranjak tidur sewaktu mereka kecil dulu. Sementara itu Naruto tertidur begitu sangat pulas di pangkuan sang kakak, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar nyanyian pria itu dan sekarang ia mendengarnya lagi, sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya dan Menma hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihatnya kemudian ia mengelus pipi pemuda tersebut. "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak Naruto, tidurlah!" bisik Menma.

~Demon Bride~

Menma melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di lorong gedung dari Namikaze Corporation. Ia terlalu fokus dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah kejadian tadi malam hingga tidak teralu mempedulikan sapaan dari para karyawannya. Sasuke sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan sekarang Itachi benar-benar meminta penjelasan dari Namikaze Sulung atas apa yang telah terjadi pada sang adik. Beruntung bagi Menma pria itu tidak mati di tempat dan ditangani oleh Tsunade, dokter pribadi keluarga mereka beserta tim medis yang benar-benar mengerti dengan kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Menma benar-benar dibuat susah oleh Naruto kali ini, benar-benar membuatnya harus membuat keputusan yang begitu berat. Ia harus mengurung Naruto di rumah dan melakukan penjagaan yang sangat ketat pada pria itu. Saat keluar rumah pun harus ditemani oleh 4 orang pengawal. Ada apa denganmu Menma? Kau begitu kejam pada adikmu, sangat kejam.

"Adikmu sudah baik kan jadi kau tenang saja, Itachi," ucap Menma sambil menutup matanya dan melipat kakinya sambil melihat kearah Itachi yang duduk dihadapannya. "Kau punya rokok?" tanya Menma sambil melihat pria itu. Itachi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Tuan Besar tersebut. Seorang Menma merokok? Hei, ada apa dengan pria yang sekarang ada dihadapanmu ini Itachi?

"Kau kenapa Menma?" tanya Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Menma melihat Itachi sambil mendengus dan melihat kearah langit-langit ruang kerjanya itu. "Kalau masalah Sasuke, selama dia tidak tewas ditanganmu ataupun ditangan orang lain, itu bukanlah masalah besar bagiku karena aku tahu dia itu lebih kuat dari pada apapun dan aku percaya padanya, tapi kenapa kau begitu bersikeras menjauhi adikmu dengan adikku yang jelas-jelas begitu sangat tertarik kepada adikmu?" Menma hanya diam sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kepercayaan?" pikir Menma sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Itachi sambil tersenyum dengan aura yang penuh dengan penekanan di setiap gerakan tubuhnya saat ini, hingga membuat Itachi sedikit bergeridik melihatnya. "Kau begitu mempercayai adikmu sampai sejauh itu? Hah... seandainya aku juga bisa mempercayai Naruto seperti kau mempercayai Sasuke," Itachi terdiam melihat ekspresi Menma yang melembut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Dan kenapa Sasuke begitu lemah seperti itu Menma?" tanya Itachi sambil melihat Menma yang tersenyum sambil mendengus kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju rak buku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Mereka bercinta," jawab Menma sambil melihat-lihat buku yang ada di rak tersebut. Itachi hanya diam, tidak heran. Sasuke kalau memang sudah suka pasti akan merenggut semua yang ada pada orang yang ia sukai itu. "Dan Naruto menghisap energi kehidupan adikmu," Menma melirik kearah Itachi yang terdiam mendengar pernyataan sang teman yang sekarang hanya bisa berdiri sambil membuka buku berwarna merah dengan sampul berukiran emas. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutmu itu," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kearah Itachi yang masih memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Energi kehidupan maksudmu?"

"Yah, energi kehidupan adikmu... kau pikir adikku sama dengan manusia lainnya di dunia ini, huh," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum dan mendengus. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh adikku, Itachi, bukannya aku sudah memberitahu kalian berdua kemarin!" ucap Menma sambil melihat buku yang sekarang ada ditangannya dan membacanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu melindungi adikmu sampai seperti ini, Menma?" tanya Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Menma mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kemudian ia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka karena dia, cukup sudah Naruto mendapatkan hujatan dari keluarga besar Namikaze, cukup sudah aku melihat dia dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang sekitarnya, aku hanya ingin melindunginya," Menma tersenyum tipis melihat sebuah foto yang ada didalam buku tersebut, foto dirinya saat menjemput Naruto yang memeluknya dengan senyuman anak kecil nan polos dan hangat.

"Apa kau yakin dengan begini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku yakin Itachi, jadi karena itu jaga adikmu, jangan sampai berhubungan dengan adikku lagi, tapi kalau sampai mereka berhubungan... akan kupastikan Naruto tidak akan mengambil nyawa adikmu, tapi...," putus Menma sambil menutup matanya. "... aku lah yang akan mengambil nyawa adikmu, tepat di depan matamu dan keluarga besar Uchiha bahkan di depan Naruto sekalipun, aku berani mengeksekusinya langsung dengan tanganku sendiri," Menma memandang Itachi sambil tersenyum dengan aura menusuk yang keluar dari tubuh proporsional Menma yang sekarang sedang dalam posisi kaki di lipat dan kepala yang tersandar ke tangannya yang menumpu ke tangan kursi. Itachi terdiam melihat teman karibnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bringas, layaknya seekor pemangsa yang sedang mengincar buruannya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Itachi lirih. Menma tersenyum kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"Bagus, aku pegang kata-katamu," Menma melihat Itachi yang tampak sangat terpuruk melihat perubahan sikap Menma hanya karena adiknya menyentuh Naruto. Padahal ia yakin kalau Naruto juga menginginkan Sasuke, ia ingat betapa lembutnya pandangan Naruto saat mereka berdua akan pergi meninggalkan kediamaan Namikaze kemarin. Ya... pandangan Naruto melembut saat Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Apakah kisah mereka akan berakhir seperti _Romeo and Juliet_, Itachi hanya bisa mendengus geli mengingat kisah tragis dua manusia dari buah karya maestro drama Shakespere itu... tapi Itachi sadar akan satu hal. Menma melindungi adiknya dari luar pasti karena satu hal. Bukan karena jabatan, kedudukan atau gelar kebangsawanan, ia kenal betul pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Pasti ada alasan lain, pasti. Ia memandang kearah Menma yang masih tersenyum sambil melihat buku yang sekarang ada ditangannya. Tapi apa Itachi? Apa?

~Demon Bride~

"Ng, Naruto," ucap seorang pemuda yang terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia melihat langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Badannya begitu lemah, ia melirik kearah seorang dokter berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum. "Siapa?" ucapnya lirih saat melihat senyuman tipis dari wanita tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura, panggil saja aku Sakura, dokter pengganti yang akan menanganimu untuk sementara waktu,"

"Dokter pengganti?"

"Dokter Tsunade sedang berada di kediaman Namikaze memeriksa kondisi Tuan Muda Naruto, untuk satu minggu kedepan dan beliau juga tidak akan kembali ke rumah sakit, seharusnya dia yang menanganimu tapi seperti yang kau tahu... Dokter Tsunade adalah dokter pribadi keluarga itu, dan kondisimu juga tampak sudah lebih baik jadi dia meninggalkanmu kepadaku," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terkejut mendengar penuturan dari bibir Sakura tersebut.

"Naruto sakit?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Sakura tersenyum sambil melihat infus Sasuke.

"Wah sepertinya infusmu harus diganti, Tuan Uchiha," Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menekan bel yang ada disamping ranjang Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lirih. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Uchiha, anda tenang saja," Sakura melihat seorang perawat masuk ke kamar tersebut sambil membawa kantung infus untuk Sasuke. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu, membiarkan perawat menangani infus Sasuke.

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang akan membuka pintunya. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Perawat yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya itu tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kedua manusia itu di dalam kamar. Sasuke memandang kearah Sakura dengan tatapan lemah dan sendu. Ada aura kerinduan di bola matanya yang kelam itu. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau begitu sangat merindukan pria itu Tuan?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk diatas sofa single di dekat ranjang Sasuke. Pria itu hanya diam saat mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut kemudian ia membalikkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan sendu dari Sakura. Ia tidak suka tampang menyedihkan yang seolah-olah mengasihaninya itu. Dia tidak perlu dikasihani, yang diperlukannya adalah Naruto. Ya, Naruto, pria yang secara sepihak ia anggap sebagai kekasih hatinya. "Hubungan kalian akan sulit, kau tahu betapa mengerikannya Tuan Menma, Tuan Uchiha, ia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung melukai orang-orang yang seenak perutnya menyentuh keluarganya, seperti yang kau lakukan pada Tuan Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil memandang kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. "Layaknya Romeo, yang mengharapkan dapat hidup bersama Juliet, kau tidak akan mendapatkan Tuan Naruto untuk dapat hidup bersama, kau boleh mendapatkan hatinya dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dihatimu tapi yang ada nyawamu akan melayang kalau kau masih bersikeras mendekati Tuan Naruto, dan berharap dapat menjadikan Tuan Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupmu, Tuan Uchiha," Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ancaman dari Sakura tersebut.

"Kau pasti tidak lupa dengan kedudukan keluarga Namikaze yang memiliki gelas kebangsawanan tertinggi, Duke Lancaster, keluarga bangsawan yang terdiri dari para ksatria kerajaan, kedudukan mereka lebih tinggi dari kedudukan rakyat jelata seperti dirimu, jadi jangan terlalu berharap, Tuan Menma akan membunuhmu kalau kau mendekati Tuan Naruto,"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin bersamanya, walaupun dunia membenciku dan berpaling sekalipun aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku, aku hanya peduli dengan Naruto, dia yang kucintai, dia yang membuatku gila, dia yang membuatku ingin melindunginya dengan darah dan nyawaku, hanya dia, hanya dia," ucap Sasuke lirih dan memandang sendu kearah bunga mawar merah yang berada berada didalam vas bunga diatas meja nakas di samping kepalanya. Merahnya mawar itu mengingatkan betapa indahnya bibir Naruto yang merah karena kecupan yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

Kegelapan memang menyelimuti mereka tapi cahaya rembulan memperlihatkan semua sisi dari seluruh tubuh pria yang ia setubuhi itu. Layaknya bunga mawar, Sasuke selalu berpikir kalau pria itu memang indah seperti bunga mawar ini, kalau memang menginginkannya, Sasuke harus hati-hati kalau tidak ia akan terluka oleh duri yang melekat dibatangnya. Saat ia sudah mendapatkan bunga itu dan hendak memetiknya, pria itu terlanjur terluka karena duri dari bunga mawar tersebut. Sasuke meringgis mengingat betapa susahnya mendapatkan seorang Namikaze yang begitu dilindungi itu, ia pikir cukup mendapatkan hati Sang Namikaze Bungsu, itu sudah membuka kesempatan dirinya untuk membuka pintu hati tambatan hatinya itu, tapi ternyata tidak, setelah membuka pintu itu yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah tembok kaca yang tebal menjulang keatas memisahkan dirinya dari tambatan hatinya. Ia terlihat tapi tidak tersentuh.

Sakura hanya memandang sendu kearah Sasuke kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Sasuke. "Yang semangat, Tuan Uchiha, aku yakin kalau kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, kau pasti akan mendapatkan Tuan Naruto, cepat sembuh dan raih dia!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya diam saat mendengarkan kata penyemangat dari Sakura.

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam dalam renungannya, yang ia pikirkan hanya Naruto dan Naruto. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, ia ingin menyentuh, memeluk dan mengecup bibir ranum pria yang telah mencuri hatinya pada saat pandangan pertama. Sasuke masih merasakan sentuhan hangat dari seluruh kulit Naruto yang menyentuh hampir semua tubuhnya, kehangatannya, kecupannya dan wajahnya yang cantik dan menawan. Ia menginginkannya lagi, ia menginginkan Naruto, tubuhnya dan cintanya, ia ingin yang ada pada diri Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto, ia ingin Naruto. Pekiknya. Begitu sakit, hati dan raganya sakit saat Naruto jauh dari dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Ingin menjerit tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Seperti halnya Sasuke, pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya sekarang sedang berdiri di depan danau sambil duduk diatas ayunan dengan beberapa pria berjas hitam mengawasinya.

"Sasuke," ucapnya sambil memandang sendu kearah danau tersebut. Begitu hampa hidupnya, begitu kosong hatinya dan begitu menyakitkan saat ia dipisahkan dengan pria yang sudah menyetubuhinya itu. Manusia pertama dan yang diyakini akan menjadi manusia terakhir yang akan mencuri hatinya. Ya, laki-laki itu sudah mencuri hatinya saat mereka melakukan persetubuhan itu. Bukan karena Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan lembut atau apapun yang bisa menarik hatinya, tapi matanya... mata laki-laki itu menyerap semua yang ada pada dirinya dan seperti dikunci dengan rapat dihatinya. Ia ingin Sasuke kembali ke pangkuannya, ia ingin Sasuke tidak ada yang lain. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke saat ini.

"Naruto," ucap seorang wanita yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan mengendong seorang bayi kecil yang sedang tertidur. Wanita itu tersenyum kala lelaki bernama Naruto itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya."Aku baru saja menemui Sasuke di rumah sakit," katanya sambil duduk disamping Naruto yang juga duduk disampingnya sambil melipat kakinya dan memeluknya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk memandang kearah danau yang dikelilingi hutan lebat tersebut. "Dia sudah baik 'kan dan kau tahu, dia menanyakan dirimu," wanita itu tersenyum saat Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan dari wanita yang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Boleh aku tahu dia bicara apa saja tentangku Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang kembali memasang ekspresi wajah datarnya. Wanita yang bernama Hinata itu tersenyum kemudian ia melihat anaknya yang sekarang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Dia merindukanmu," Hinata tersenyum lebar, ia mengingat wajah Sasuke saat ia berkata seperti itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang teramat datar. Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum. "Lalu ia bilang, ia akan merebutmu dari genggaman tangan Menma, dan ia ingin hidup bersamamu, apa kau senang dengan penuturan laki-laki itu?" Hinata melihat kearah Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, ia senang dengan ucapan Sasuke yang telah disampaikan oleh Hinata kepadanya. "Hei," kata Hinata sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang juga langsung melihat kearahnya. "Mau kubantu?" bisik Hinata begitu pelan supaya para bodyguard Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejutnya. Hinata memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk mendekatinya dan pemuda itupun mendekatinya.

"Aku akan membantumu keluar dari kediaman ini, tapi kau harus sabar, kita cari waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya," bisik Hinata sambil membelakangi para pengawal tersebut dan berusaha memperkecil volume suaranya. Naruto terkejut mendengar ide gila Hinata itu, melawan perintah suaminya sendiri? Ini bukan Hinata yang ia kenal, bukan Hinata yang patuh pada suaminya.

"Kenapa kau...," putus Naruto saat ia melihat senyuman dari bibir Hinata.

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto layaknya aku menyayangi Menma dan Haruto, kau adalah keluargaku, kau adikku, aku tidak ingin kau merasa tersiksa karena perlakuan Menma yang terlalu melindungimu, terlalu mengekangmu, kau manusia Naruto, bukan binatang peliharaan yang harus patuh dan selalu menurut apa kata majikannya," Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukannya menyalahkan Menma tapi dia terlalu takut untuk melepaskanmu, terlalu takut kalau kau terluka, dia sangat menyayangimu Naruto aku tahu itu, tapi caranya salah, caranya salah memperlakukan dirimu," isak Hinata sambil meletakkan pipinya ke pipi Haruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat air mata dari kakak iparnya itu, kemudian ia menghapus air mata Hinata dengan jemarinya.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis Hinata," kata Naruto hingga membuat Hinata melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum, Hinata pun tertawa. "Haaah," Naruto menghela nafasnya kemudian ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya itu. "Seperti yang kau bilang, dia terlalu takut untuk melepaskanku, aku sadar itu, tapi aku tidak suka dia yang terlalu mengekangku sampai seperti ini? Aku masih penasaran kenapa dia melindungiku layaknya seorang ayah melindungi anak gadisnya seperti ini? Dia bukan ayahku dan aku bukan anak gadis, kau tahu itu bukan Hinata," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah Haruto dan mengelus pipinya.

"Terkadang suatu rahasia lebih baik tetap menjadi rahasia untuk kebaikan semuanya, Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto melihat kearah Hinata.

"Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang gawat Hinata?"

"Hm," Hinata tersenyum. "Yah, suatu saat kalau kau berusaha mencari kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, cepat atau lambat, Naruto,"

"Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahuinya,"

"Aku sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Namikaze dan Menma memberitahuku saat malam pertama kami, jadi Naruto... aku tentu saja mengetahui semuanya," Hinata melihat kearah Naruto dan tersenyum. "Kalau kau ingin tahu cari saja sendiri, sebagai isteri yang taat dan patuh pada suaminya aku tidak mau menceritakannya padamu, karena Menma menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan semuanya darimu,"

"Huh," Naruto mendengus. "Menolongku untuk lepas dari cengkraman suamimu? Apa itu bisa dibilang taat dan patuh?" tawa Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali diantara kedua kakinya. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya, tidak sopan kalau ia tertawa lebar dihadapan seluruh pengawalnya.

"Kalau yang ini berbeda Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto tetap saja tertawa walaupun ia senang memiliki kakak ipar yang begitu pengertian. Tidak salah hatinya pernah dicuri oleh wanita yang sekarang duduk disampingnya ini. Walaupun ia tidak mendapatkan wanita ini secara utuh, menjadi adik iparnya cukup memuaskan dirinya saat ini. Seperti yang selalu di tuturkan oleh Menma, Hinata memang persis seperti seorang putri raja yang sekarang sudah menjadi ratu di keluarga utama Namikaze. Naruto tidak memungkirinya dan ia cukup senang saat ini. "Kau tahu Naruto kenapa aku memberikan nama anakku ini Haruto?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat Naruto yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata tersebut. "Dia mirip denganmu, jadi hanya menukar huruf awalannya dan jadilah nama Haruto, Naruto dan Haruto, dua orang yang kusayangi," ucap Hinata sambil memeluk dengan posesif anak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Apa Menma tidak cemburu?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum, hatinya berbunga saat Hinata bilang dia adalah orang yang disayanginya.

"Tidak, Menma juga menyayangimu jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya," Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah Haruto yang tiba-tiba terjaga dan menangis. Hinata kelabakan kemudian ia langsung bangkit. "Aku harus pergi dulu, Haruto sepertinya haus, sampai jumpa saat makan malam Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama dua orang perawat bayi dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama 4 orang pengawalnya.

"Rahasia? Apa yang kau tutupi dariku selama ini Menma?" tanya Naruto lirih sambil melihat kearah danau yang beriak karena angin.

"He... he... he," tawa menakutkan menggema memenuhi ruang gelap tempat dari seorang manusia berambut merah nan panjang hingga menyentuh lantai itu. "Iya, aku membutuhkan energi kehidupannya, enak... lebih enak dari punya Menma dan kedua orang tuamu Naruto, manis, membuat darahku bergejolak, haaaaaah... nikmatnya, aku ingin... Naruto... aku ingin energinya, Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin energi kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke," racaunya sambil memegang bibir dan perutnya. "Haaaaah... kita buat generasi baru Naruto, aku akan membimbingmu, aku akan membuatmu memiliki anak dari Sasuke, Sasuke...," desahnya berkali-kali. "Ha... ha... ha... aku akan bertahan disini, aku akan bertahan disini... Uchiha Sasuke, akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi milik Namikaze Naruto..., pasti...," ucapnya sambil menyeringai lebar penuh ambisi dan menjilat bibirnya.

* * *

_**Break... Zombie Break...**_

* * *

Huuuf... terima kasih sudah membaca sampai disini... Break Zombie maksudnya masih Continue... TBC atau continued udah mainstream jadi make itu... artinya zombienya mau istirahat dulu...wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk... _**DOMOARIGATOUGOZAIMASU... (^o^)/**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ni fic memang sekali dua bulan ngupdatenya... ==a kebiasaan memang. Jadi maaf ya bagi yang sudah menunggu lama. Karena aku memang tipe orang yang gak bisa bikin cerita secepat kilat. Perlu dipikir-pikir ulang biar gak nyimpang alurnya apalagi dengan kehidupan dunia nyata yang bikin kepalaku mumet. (Makin sering terantuk ni kepala, tinggal tunggu jadi orang O2N ja dah nih). Tapi kurasa lama-kelamaan ni fic bakalan jadi melankolis dah... ngingat tiap bikin fic ini bacaannya malah manga Romeo and Juliet ==a

Oke, kita lanjut aja yah... Mbak Gun lanjut nih... he... he...he

* * *

Meninggalkanmu seribu lebih buruk ketimbang saat dekat dengan denganmu. Seorang pecinta mendekati kekasihnya ibarat siswa senang meninggalkan buku, tetapi ketika ia meninggalkan kekasihnya dia merasa kesal seperti siswa berangkat sekolah. (Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, Babak II)

* * *

**DEMON BRIDE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : SI ZOMBIE GALAU... NYAAAAAN... :3**

**GENRE : SUPERNATURAL, DEMON, FANTASY, ROMANCE, YAOI, HURT/COMFORT, AND HARD STORY (I THINK)**

* * *

Menma dan Hinata berjalan dihadapan Naruto yang sekarang berpakaian rapi dengan setelah jas berwarna putih, dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna hitam. Begitu tampan dan elegan, begitupun dengan sang kakak yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dan memakai dasi berwarna abu-abu sementara Hinata berjalan disamping Menma dengan gaun sederhananya berwarna ungu dengan aksen berwarna putih di ujung rok gaunnya yang jatuh. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan menuju meja yang telah dipesan oleh suaminya. Lain halnya dengan suaminya dan Naruto, wajah tampan keduanya melukiskan sebuah ekspresi keseriusan tidak ada senyuman dari paras tampan keduanya. Tatapan mereka begitu fokus dan berwibawa kalau dilihat dari sudut orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka, tiga orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang VIP itu terlihat seperti dewa dan dewi yang turun dari singgasananya di kahyangan. Bagi mereka yang tidak mengetahui betapa peliknya masalah yang telah dihadapi oleh Menma dan keluarganya hanya bisa menatap dengan kagum dan mengatakan bahwa hidup keluarga Namikaze adalah kehidupan yang paling diidamkan oleh kebanyakan orang.

Naruto hanya diam saat ia merasakan sebuah tatapan kekaguman dari orang-orang yang sedang memandang dirinya dan kedua kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, beginilah pada akhirnya kalau mereka bertiga keluar bersama, tatapan mata orang-orang yang tertuju pada mereka inilah yang dibenci Naruto. Pemujaan yang tersalur dari tatapan mata mereka dapat dirasakan olehnya tapi pada saat ia merasakan tatapan kekaguman itu, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, tatapan dari seseorang yang terasa lembut dan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari siapa yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda itu. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan siapa yang memasang pandangan mata itu, seorang laki-laki memakai kacamata dan memakai setelan jas di sudut ruangan. Mata Naruto membelalak melihat laki-laki itu, walaupun model rambut itu jatuh dan terlihat seperti orang lain, ia yakin laki-laki yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil tersenyum kepadanya itu adalah orang yang sama... orang yang telah mencuri hatinya pada saat mereka bersetubuh.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya lirih.

"Naruto," panggil sebuah suara yang begitu lembut tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Pria itu terkejut kemudian melihat kearah asal suara itu. "Ada apa? Kau kurang sehat?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang bahu Naruto.

"Tidak, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, ayo!" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis pada Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Menma yang sedang menunggu di anak tangga menuju ruangan mereka. Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata dan sekali lagi ia melirik kearah laki-laki yang sekarang sedang menyeruput kopinya sambil menutup matanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam seperti ini, aku senang sekali kau bisa memberikan waktu luangmu Menma," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan duduk diantara dua keluarganya dengan meja bundar dihadapannya serta para pelayan yang meletakkan berbagai makanan mewah pesanan tamu spesial mereka saat ini. Menma hanya diam begitupun dengan Naruto dan entah kenapa Hinata merasa jadi orang bodoh disana. Ia berniat menyatukan kedua kakak beradik yang sudah satu minggu ini tidak berbicara satu sama lain semenjak masalah Naruto yang tidur bersama Sasuke.

"Fokus Hinata, kita sedang makan malam," ucap Menma sambil melihat Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya karena tanggapan dingin dari Menma dan Naruto.

"Maaf," isaknya. Menma terdiam melihat tangis sang isteri kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hinata. Isterinya itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Menma. Naruto memandang mereka kemudian ia menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat makanan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Humph?" Naruto memegang perut dan mulutnya. Hinata melihat kearah Naruto begitupun dengan Menma.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan memegang punggung adik iparnya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar, permisi," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Sepertinya Naruto kurang sehat Menma?"

"Paling hanya masuk angin, dulu dia juga seperti itu kalau sudah telat makan," Hinata mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar jawaban dingin dari sang suami.

"Kau dingin sekali pada Naruto, Menma," ucap Hinata sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah merajuk.

"Hm," Menma hanya diam sambil mengambil makan malamnya dan meletakkannya diatas piring yang telah disiapkan oleh pelayan restoran saat mereka sedang bercengkrama. Hinata melihat sang suami kemudian ia memukul tangan Menma yang hendak memasukkan sendok yang telah berisi makanan dan siap masuk kedalam mulutnya. Menma melihat Hinata yang memelototinya. "Apa?" tanya Menma dengan wajah bingung.

"Naruto belum kembali, memangnya kau lapar banget, yah?" tanya Hinata sambil menghela nafasnya. Menma terdiam dan mendecih kesal, tapi tiba-tiba dia memegang dadanya. Hinata melihat kearah Menma kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Benarkan, aku akan kesana untuk menyusulnya, duduk disini dengan tenang! Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan keributan di tempat umum seperti ini," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Menma melihat kearah Hinata dan tersenyum tipis kemudian ia memegang tangan Hinata, menariknya kemudian mengecup pipi sang isteri yang langsung memerah karena perlakuan sang suami yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Aku percaya kan padamu, Sayang," ucap Menma sambil memegang pipi Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan sang suami yang selepas kepergian sang isteri dia memegang dadanya dan ada rasa sakit yang terasa menusuk dadanya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi mencuci wajahnya setelah ia mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya yang ia yakini sendiri itu adalah cairan mulutnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin, sial," umpatnya sambil melihat pantulan wajahnya yang ada didepannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut dengan suara ketukan pintu toilet yang cukup mewah dengan ukura meter ini. Ada wastafel dan toilet duduk mewah dibelakangnya. Naruto tidak heran disini memang terkenal dengan fasilitas mewah yang selalu diberikan oleh pihak restoran kepada para pelanggannya. Sekali lagi suara ketukan itu menganggu lamunan Naruto yang tadi sempat tidak menjawabnya beberapa detik. Naruto menghela nafasnya kemudian ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan menghapus air yang ada di wajahnya seraya mengeringkan tangannya yang basah. Sekali lagi suara ketukan itu menganggunya, Naruto mulai kesal kemudian ia memasukkan sapu tangannya kedalam kantong celananya dan membuka dengan kesal pintu toilet itu.

"Hei" sapa seorang laki-laki sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Naruto. Pria itu membelalakkan matanya saat memandang siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan seperti Sasuke yang tadi sempat membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Laki-laki itu langsung memegang dada Naruto dan mendorongnya masuk kembali ke dalam toilet itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu Julietku?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengelus dada Naruto dan mengunci pintu toilet tersebut.

"Oh, Sasuke...," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian ia mempertipis jarak mereka dan mengecup bibir pria yang sekarang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau mengenaliku?" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sekarang ada didekapannya.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa mengenali dirimu yang mempesona ini?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengelus dada Sasuke yang sedang naik turun karena gemuruh hatinya saat bertemu dengan sang tambatan hati. "Kau sudah menghancurkanku, dan dengan lancangnya kau juga telah mencuri hatiku, Manusia Jalang," ucap Naruto lirih sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan mengelus punggung pria itu dengan gerakan sensual, hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan elusan lembut dan hangat dari pria yang ada didekapannya ini. Tidak mau mendesah ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan nakal menuju bokong Naruto dan mengelusnya seraya meremasnya dengan perasaan gemas dengan perlakuan nakal dari tambatan hatinya. Naruto mendesah dengan begitu sensualnya, sengaja... ia ingin menaikan birahi dari pria lancang dihadapannya. Sebuah seringaian tipis menghiasi wajah tampan nan manis miliknya.

"Hei, Juliet... apakah kau merindukan Romeomu ini layaknya aku merindukanmu, Julietku, Cintaku?" ucap Sasuke sambil menaikkan tangannya keatas dan memasukkan tangannya itu kedalam jas putih Naruto seraya mengelus-elus punggung Naruto.

Sementara pria pirang itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, tapi aura kenikmatan terpancar indah dari wajah tampannya yang berhasil menarik perhatian dari Uchiha Bungsu yang sangat terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan arogannya terhadap semua orang, kecuali pada sang kakak yang terkadang berhasil memancing sifat manja sang Uchiha Bungsu ini. Tapi, wajah liar dengan dipenuhi oleh birahi hingga ubun-ubun ini hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya, hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat birahinya naik tidak terkontrol seperti sekarang ini.

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto mendengus sambil tertawa kecil kemudian ia mengambil tangan Sasuke yang berada di punggungnya seraya meletakkan tangan Sasuke di atas dadanya sendiri. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke dan mengarahkan tangannya ke selangkangan Sasuke yang tampaknya benda yang terbungkus didalam itu sudah mulai terbangun.

"_Of course My Romeo," _ucap Naruto sambil mengelus selangkangan Sasuke. "Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang cepat ini bukan, aku tersiksa menahan birahi ini, nafsu ini dan gejolak hati ini, haaaah, Sasukeeeeh," ucap Naruto saat ia membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya benda yang terbungkus celana itu mengaduk-aduk tubuhnya saat ini.

"Aku juga, Sayang," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Naruto. "Kau ingin mencobanya lagi?" ucap Sasuke seduktif sambil membisikkannya ke telinga Naruto dan menjilat seraya mengulum cupingnya.

"Haaaah, Sasuke," desahnya sambil membuka kemeja putih dengan garis biru-biru milik Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke juga memainkan tangan nakalnya, melepaskan kemeja putih polos Naruto dan dasinya... "Oooh Sasukeeee," desahnya saat Sasuke langsung mengecup dan menjilat tonjolan dada Naruto. Tubuh ramping Naruto menggejang dan ia pun mengarahkan kepalanya kebelakang, menyerahkan seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya kepada pria yang sekarang mencumbui tubuh sensitifnya, walaupun pada dasarnya ia memang menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya pada pria itu. Sasuke menggiring tubuh Naruto menuju toilet yang ada dibelakang Naruto sambil menjilat dada Naruto hingga kedagunya. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan memainkan cumbuan bibir disana. "Sasukeeeeee... Romeoku, aku tidak tahan lagi... lepaskan ini!" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang mulai dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsunya. Ia mengambil tangan Sasuke dan membantu pria itu membuka celana putih Sang Namikaze Bungsu itu. Tangan Sasuke menarik celana pria itu hingga ke mata kakinya.

"Hm, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat kejantanan Naruto yang belum menegang dengan sempurna. "Masih belum bangun seutuhnya Sayang," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang memandang kearahnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Bangunkan!" titah Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan seringai kepuasan dari Sasuke. Pria itu langsung memasukkan kejantanan Naruto kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dan menghisapnya serta tidak lupa menjilatnya dengan begitu lembut. "Oh Sasuke," desah Naruto sambil meremas rambut Sasuke yang sekarang menghisap kejantanannya.

"Naruto," panggil seorang wanita yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak dari kegiatan mereka. "Naruto, kau masih ada didalam?" tanyanya lagi. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apakan Sayang?" wanita itu mengetuk pintu toilet pria tersebut ada nada kecemasan dari suaranya karena Naruto tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, seperti biasa aku hanya masuk angin, kau tenang saja!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar," Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dan menarik tubuh pria itu kepelukannya dan mengecup bibirnya dalam.

"Baiklah, yang cepat ya, kakakmu sangat lapar sepertinya," terdengar suara cekikkan dari luar sana.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan kecupannya. Hinata kemudian pergi dari depan pintu toilet itu. "Hmph, hn... hmph," desah Naruto sambil memeluk leher Sasuke dan membiarkan tangan Sasuke mengocok miliknya. "Sebentar lagi... humph," desah Naruto saat ia merasakan sesuatu berdenyut di bawah sana. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan tangannya, Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke yang mengarahkan tangannya ke ikat pinggangnya. "Oh... kau ingin sekali memasukkannya," ucap Naruto sambil membantu Sasuke melepaskan celananya dan menariknya kebawah. "Lakukan dengan cepat, kalau tidak si brengsek Menma akan curiga!" ucap Naruto sarkastik sambil menunggingkan pantatnya kearah Sasuke.

"Brengsek?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna ke lubang Naruto yang sejak tadi berkedut meminta dimasukkan.

"Dia memang brengsek," ucap Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan... "AAAAKH," terdengar suara rintihan tertahan dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke telah memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Naruto dan sesaat ia menahan nafasnya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya saat Naruto meliriknya dan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar masochist," Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya. Membuat Naruto mengerang dan mengeluh keenakkan dan meracaukan nama Sasuke dalam desahan nikmatnya. Ia berusaha mempercepat semua permainannya, waktu bergerak begitu terasa sangat cepat. Padahal ia masih ingin mendengar suara racauan Naruto, desahannya dan erangan kenikmatannya. Tapi apa dayanya saat cairannya keluar serta memenuhi perut sang kekasih, ia dan Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mereka setelah Sasuke memastikan Naruto juga telah menuju puncak. Sasuke mengambil tisu toilet membersihkan cairannya yang mengotori lubang Naruto dan kejantanan sang kekasih. Kemudian ia membersihkan miliknya sambil memeluk Naruto yang tampak kelelahan dan mengecup bibir sang pria pirang itu.

"Aku harus kembali Sayang, walaupun terpisah aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap Naruto sambil membereskan pakaian Sasuke dan Sasuke membereskan pakaian Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kisah ini berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet, akan kupastikan _'kalian' _akan bersama selamanya bahkan kematianpun tidak akan bisa memisahkan _'kalian'_ berdua," ucap Naruto lirih sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan memasukkan sebuah mutiara kecil ke tubuh Sasuke tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri lewat kecupan dalam mereka dan ia sendiri seolah-olah tidak mendengar ada sebuah kata penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhir Naruto tersebut.

~Demon Bride~

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Menma sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi emosi yang tampaknya siap meledak. Naruto yang hanya duduk dihadapan Menma hanya tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan. Sementara itu Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat melihat Naruto yang datang dengan senyuman yang terlihat meremehkan amarah dari sang kakak yang terkenal sangat keras mendidik dirinya. Naruto menutup matanya sambil duduk dikursinya kemudian membuka matanya.

"Apa kabarmu Menma?" tanya Naruto. Hinata dan Menma terkejut melihat iris biru yang telah berubah merah tersebut. Menma meremas tangannya sementara Hinata memegang tangan Menma yang berada diatas meja, guna menenangkan pria yang sudah tampak tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini.

"Kau? Dimana Naruto?" tanya Menma dengan suara tertahan dan dengan diiringi gemeletuk giginya yang beradu.

"Ooh, dia sedang tertidur kau tenang saja, malam ini kita makan apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang tersenyum miris kepada Naruto.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan, isilah perutnya, dia baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, dia sepertinya kelelahan setelah melakukan persetubuhan dengan Sasuke...," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Menma membelalakkan matanya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ups, aku salah bicara ya?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan ujung jemarinya ke bibirnya.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhnya," ucap Menma lirih. Naruto mendengar ucapan Menma kemudian ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" tantang Naruto sambil memandang Menma dengan dagunya yang tersandar ke punggung tangan yang berada diatas meja. Menma memandang Naruto dengan tatapan curiga dan keningnya mengerinyit.

"Jangan bilang kau memberikan Bola Bintang kepadanya!" Naruto memandang kearah Menma sambil tersenyum tipis, senang melihat wajah Menma yang tegang ini. Hinata terdiam melihat Naruto dan Menma yang saling tatap, yang satu penuh emosi dan yang satu penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Kau yang bilang Menma, bukan aku,"

"Kau...?!"

"Saat ini kita sedang makan malam, tolong jaga sikap kalian!" ucap Hinata yang mulai tampak tidak suka dengan situasi dihadapannya ini. Cacing dalam perutnya mulai tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi... Hinata benar-benar sudah lapar dan ia harus menjaga kesehatannya untuk bayinya. Sialnya semua rencananya berantakan, sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi dan Hinata benar-benar tidak suka dengan pertemuan yang menegangkan seperti ini.

"Dari awal seharusnya aku mengeluarkanmu dari dirinya, sialan,"

"Menma!" ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang naik satu oktaf. Menma hanya diam sambil memandang kearah makanannya dengan tatapan kesal. "Baiklah sebelum kita melaksanakan acara makan malam ini, mari berdoa dulu," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut dan tertarik.

"Tidak salah Naruto begitu mencintaimu, Hinata," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Menma meremas tangannya saat ia mendengar ucapan dari sang adik yang seakan-akan membuatnya menjadi penjahat disana dengan merebut orang yang sangat dicintai adiknya itu sementara Hinata hanya diam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Sebelum aku mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dapat membelenggumu selama 7 tahun lagi, lebih baik kau jaga sikap!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis dengan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan tubuhnya.

"Oh, oke Nyonya Namikaze, tapi semakin hari kau semakin cantik aku jadi iri dengan kecantikanmu," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil sambil melihat Menma yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan tampak siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Terima kasih tapi saat ini kita sedang makan malam dan jangan ganggu acara makan malam ini, mengerti kalian berdua!" Hinata mulai naik pitam, perutnya benar-benar sudah lapar sekali. Setelah ia memimpin doa, mereka bertiga langsung makan dalam keheningan. Hinata hanya diam sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Aku akan tidur setelah fajar menyingsing, jadi Hinata temani aku untuk sementara waktu, bisa kan?" tanya Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan acara makan malam saat itu. Menma terdiam ia langsung melihat kearah Naruto yang sekarang sedang memandang Hinata yang juga memandang kearahnya dengan kening berkerut kemudian ia melihat Menma yang juga melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak boleh, Hinata harus menjaga kesehatannya dan angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatannya jadi aku tidak mengizinkannya," ucap Menma sambil meminum air putih yang ada didalam gelas berkaki satu. Naruto memandang Menma kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau yang menemaniku, Menma, kau tahu aku sudah terlalu lama menjadi penonton, sesekali aku juga ingin menjadi pemain," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memegang perutnya. "Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi artis dalam drama kehidupan keluarga Namikaze, haaaaah... senangnya," ucap Naruto sambil menutup mata. Menma langsung berdiri kemudian ia melihat Hinata.

"Kita pulang, aku akan meladenimu sampai pagi, jangan pernah menyentuh isteriku, kau mengerti!" ancam Menma. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang, dengan Naruto duduk disamping supir dan Hinata bersama Menma di belakang. Aura yang begitu tegang sangat terasa oleh sang supir yang bernama Yahiko. Ia tahu laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya ini bukanlah Tuan Mudanya, dia sudah berubah menjadi orang lain.

Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dikediaman Namikaze. Yahiko membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan Menma kecuali Naruto yang langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah meninggalkan Hinata dan Menma dibelakang. Kakashi yang sedang menunggu kepulangan keluarga besar tersebut terdiam melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat berbeda terlebih dengan matanya. Naruto melihat Kakashi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya dan tersenyum kepada kepala pelayan tersebut. Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju Menma dan Hinata yang berjalan memasuki kastil Namikaze tersebut.

"Antarkan Hinata ke kamarnya Kakashi!" titah Menma pada Kakashi yang langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Sayang, aku akan menyusulmu, Haruto sudah menunggumu jadi duluan lah ke kamar!," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum pada Hinata kemudian ia memegang pipi Hinata dan mengecupnya.

"Iya, tapi tolonglah... kendalikan emosimu, bagaimanapun juga Naruto tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa 'dia'," ucap Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Menma terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hinata. Menma pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Kakashi yang langsung menggiring sang nyonya besar menuju kamar Pangeran kecilnya. Sementara itu Menma yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat biasanya ia berbicara dengan Naruto pada saat dia menjadi orang lain ini melihat adiknya sedang berdiri di tepi danau sambil memandang dengan tatapan sendu kearah danau yang sedang memantulkan rembulan penuh kala itu. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya saat ia merasakan kehadiran dari Menma yang menatap kearah dengan tatapan penuh dengan emosi.

"Ambil lagi Bola Bintangmu dari Sasuke!" titah Menma sambil meremas tangannya.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Naruto dengan memasang wajah polosnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau akan mati kalau terlalu lama berpisah dengan Bola Binatang, sialan," ucap Menma sambil meremas krah baju Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kepada Menma dengan ekspresi sarkastik.

"Nah kau tahu itu... jadi kau tahu bukan caranya, caranya agar aku bisa mempertahan hidupku dan tentu saja... hidup adikmu," ucap Naruto sambil memandang Menma dengan tatapan menantang. Menma merintih dan memperkuat cengkraman tangannya terhadap krah baju Naruto. "Atau kau memang ingin membuat akhir dari drama kehidupan ini seperti drama Romeo dan Juliet?"

"Kau benar-benar iblis busuk," ucap Menma sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto dan melepaskan tangannya dari krah baju pria tersebut. "Masih ada cara agar kalian tetap bisa hidup," ucap Menma sambil memandang kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Kau mau jadi pendonor... hah... ha... ha... ha... ha," tawa Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. "Jangan melawak... kau itu hanya memiliki energi kehidupan jauh dibawah Bola Bintang, apa kau sanggup menjadi pendonor energi kehidupan untuk kami berdua? Apa kau lupa kejadian saat Bola Binatang dicuri?" tanya Naruto. Menma meremas tangannya saat ia mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa keluarganya 10 tahun yang lalu itu. "Aku yakin kau tidak lupa, kalau kau memang bersikeras untuk menjadi pendonornya juga tak apa... tapi setelah itu aku akan menjadikan Haruto anakmu jadi pendonorku kemudian cucumu, kemudian cicitmu yang pasti sampai Sasuke mati dan Bola Binatang kembali kepadaku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Menma menatap Naruto dengan penuh dengan amarah. Ia tahu manusia yang hidup dengan Bola Bintang yang diberkati akan berumur panjang dan awet muda, kalaupun seandainya ada yang ingin membunuh manusia itu maka Bola Bintang akan melindunginya dan kematian akan datang pada saat semangat hidup dari manusia itu memudar. Tiba-tiba Menma terdiam saat ia memikirkan tentang cara kerja Bola Bintang tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku menang," bisiknya sambil memandang kearah Naruto. "Akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan pernah bersatu... jadi...," ucap Menma sambil mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram wajah Naruto. "... tidur yang nyenyak... Kurama," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum lebar, ia melihat wajah terkejut Naruto saat pria itu merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyelimuti tubuhnya. Menma melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Naruto ketika pria itu perlahan-lahan melemas dan ia langsung menangkap tubuh sang adik. "Kalau memang seandainya harus berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet, akan kupastikan... hanya Romeo yang mati dan Juliet akan tetap kupertahankan," ucap Menma sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

~Demon Bride~

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sudah pulang ke kediamannya melihat kearah seorang pria berkaca mata dan berambut perak. Ia tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Bagaimana Tuan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kala ia menyambut sang tuan muda didepan pintu rumah mewah tersebut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan melewati pelayan keluarganya tersebut.

"Untuk seterusnya aku mengandalkanmu Kabuto," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan pelayan yang bernama Kabuto tersebut tersenyum mendengar nada kepuasan dari sang majikan.

"Darimana saja kau Sasuke?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di anak tangga dengan memakai pakaian kasualnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati sang kakak.

"Aku mendapatkan telepon dari Menma kau menjumpai adiknya dan melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang olehnya, apa itu benar?" tanya Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau itu benar bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dibawah anak tangga dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya. Itachi meremas tangannya kemudian ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kearah Sasuke dan memukul wajahnya. Tubuh Sasuke langsung terjatuh ke lantai, ia melihat wajah Itachi yang tampak sangat marah dengan sikap adiknya yang seenaknya itu.

"Tiada ampun lagi bagimu Sasuke, aku terlalu memanjakanmu, mulai saat ini akan kupastikan setiap gerakanmu akan diawasi, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengatur hidupku, jangan harap," ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mencengkram kerah baju Itachi dan memukul wajah Itachi sama kerasnya dengan pukulan Itachi kepadanya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengekangku... kau tidak akan bisa... aku akan tetap menemuinya meskipun kalian berdua melarangku, meskipun dunia mencampakkanku sekalipun aku tidak peduli, jadi jangan halangi jalanku," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang dengan sangar kearah wajah Itachi yang memiliki memar yang sama dengan memarnya. "Kalian semuanya menyebalkan," Sasuke mendorong tubuh Itachi kemudian ia berjalan melewati sang kakak yang masih menatap kearah punggungnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan wajah penuh kesedihan, kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke dan menarik tangan pria itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau tidak ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Menma kepada Naruto bukan?" tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi dingin dan datarnya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Aku akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu dan kau akan diawasi oleh Kisame dan beberapa bodyguard mulai saat ini, dan cam 'kan ini dikepalamu Sasuke, aku tidak akan membiarkan nyawamu melayang ditangan rekan kerjaku sendiri dan oleh orang yang begitu teramat penting di negara ini, ingat itu," Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di anak tangga dengan kening berkerut dan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Brengsek," Sasuke memukul pegangan tangga yang ada disamping kirinya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dengan kening berkerut hingga ia dikejutkan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit pucatnya. Ia sedang berdiri diatas tangga sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya. Laki-laki itu memakai yukata berwarna putih dan obi berwarna ungu, sambil berdiri ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke lengan bajunya dan saling bersilang-seling.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan pemuda Namikaze itu Sasuke?" tanyanya saat Sasuke berjalan disampingnya dan melewati dirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Orochimaru!" jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ng," tiba-tiba pria yang bernama Orochimaru itu mencium aroma yang begitu wangi dari tubuh Sasuke. Aroma yang berbeda dengan aroma parfum Sasuke yang biasa, yang lebih gentle dan maskulin tapi kalau ini... aromanya lebih terkesan manis dan begitu terasa memabukkan. "Sasuke, kau mengganti parfummu?" tanya Orochimaru sambil mengerinyitkan dahinya saat ia mencium aroma tersebut dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat kearah pria itu.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku masih memakai parfum yang sama, hidungmu bermasalah tuh, periksa sana!" tawa Sasuke sarkastik sambil kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Orcohimaru mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia melihat kearah pelayan yang telah menyambut Sasuke kala ia akan memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

"Aromanya sama dengan aroma Rubah Ekor Sembilan, Inari no Kami," ucap Orochimaru sambil memegang dagunya. "Tapi kenapa bisa?" pikir Orochimaru tidak percaya.

"Apa saya perlu mencari tahu apa yang terjadi Tuan?" tanya Kabuto sambil tersenyum dan mendekati Orochimaru yang terkejut mendengar penawaran dari pelayannya tersebut. Orochimaru tersenyum kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh kau Kabuto? Aku tahu kepada siapa aku bisa bertanya," jawab Orochimaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Kabuto terdiam mendengar ucapan Orochimaru tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah itu Tuan?" tanya Kabuto sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Orochimaru.

"Dua teman lama yang begitu sangat mengetahui keberadaan Rubah Ekor Sembilan tentunya," Kabuto terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Orochimaru. "Kau pergilah beristirahat, aku bisa menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasaranku ini sendiri, Kabuto," titah Orochimaru sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kearah ruangan pribadi Sasuke. Kabuto membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah Tuan Orochimaru kalau ada apa-apa silahkan anda panggil saya!" ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah keberadaan Orochimaru.

Pria tersebut tersenyum sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan aura yang manis dan memabukkan tersebut memancar keluar dari pintu kamar Sasuke. "Hoshi no Tama, ya ini Bola Bintang milik rubah ekor sembilan, aura kehidupan yang begitu menggiurkan, besar dan kuat, dari siapa Sasuke mendapatkan bola itu?" pikirnya sambil memegang dagu.

Sementara itu Sasuke, mengerutkan dahinya sambil memegang dadanya. Perjumpaan yang singkat ini membuatnya sakit, rasanya ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Romeo saat ia harus berpisah dengan Juliet diantara kedua belah pihak keluarga yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka dan saling bersiteru, bahkan keluarga raja sendiri pun tidak bisa menghentikan perseteruan itu sampai kedua pasangan itu pergi meninggalkan dunia. Kenapa cinta itu begitu menyakitkan begini? Kenapa Julietnya dikekang begitu kuatnya oleh sang kakak?

"Apa karena kau begitu sangat istimewa baginya Naruto? Apa baginya kau begitu pantas untuk dilindung sampai seperti ini, bahkan kepadaku yang benar-benar sangat mencintaimu tidak ia percayai sama sekali? Atau jangan-jangan... kehormatan keluarga? Kehormatan keluarga yang ia pertahankan? Kau laki-laki begitu juga dengan diriku. Oh Naruto, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, aku mencintaimu dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjadi penyusup dalam keluargamu...," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. "Aku mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto, sangat mencintaimu," isak Sasuke sambil menggulungkan tubuhnya.

~Demon Bride~

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sementara itu Menma duduk disamping tubuh adiknya itu sambil melipat kakinya dan melihat wajah sang adik yang begitu persis dengan wajah sang ayah kecuali tiga guratan halus di kedua pipinya. Kemudian ia mengelus pipi Naruto yang basah akibat tangis dalam tidurnya.

"Menma?" ucap Hinata dengan gaun tidurnya. Menma melihat kearah Hinata dan ia tersenyum melihat sang isteri yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang wajah sang suami yang tampak sangat kusut. Menma tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan Hinata yang ada dipipinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, aku akan kembali ke kamar, apa Haruto sudah tidur?" tanya Menma sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus, ayo kembali ke kamar!"

"Tidak Menma, kau duluan 'lah! Aku disini untuk beberapa menit, dan secepatnya akan menyusulmu," Hinata tersenyum tipis dan Menma menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu," Ia mengecup dahi Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan sang isteri yang sekarang sedang memandang kearah Naruto yang masih saja meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau begitu tersiksa dengan cinta ini Sayang," ucap Hinata sambil memegang kedua pipi Naruto kemudian ia meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. "Setidaknya di dalam mimpimu, kau bisa menemukan kekasihmu Naruto, mimpi yang indah malam ini ya, adikku tersayang," Hinata mengecup pipi Naruto dan ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto setelah ia memastikan air mata itu sudah berhenti menetes dan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis dari Sang Namikaze Bungsu.

Menma sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan ia melihat Hinata memasukki kamarnya. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati Menma yang tersenyum kearahnya. Menma memeluk tubuh Hinata sementara sang isteri memeluknya sambil mengelus kepala sang suami yang lebih tinggi 20 senti darinya itu. Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara isak tangis dari bibir Menma dan ia tidak terkejut, ia tahu pria yang telah memperisteri dirinya ini memang terlihat kejam dan kuat kalau memang sudah berambisi tapi hatinya begitu lemah kalau sudah menyangkut keluarganya sendiri.

"Hinata...," isaknya. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Menma.

"Iya, aku disini, tenanglah, semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik, Menma, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto dan menjelaskan kondisinya, mana tahu dia bisa mengerti dengan semua tindakanmu selama ini kepadanya!"

"Tidak Hinata," ucap Menma sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat Hinata yang terdiam mendengar penolakkan dari suaminya. "Naruto... Naruto akan kujaga sampai aku mati... dia harus ada disisiku selamanya, selama nyawaku masih dibadanku aku tidak akan melepaskan dirinya," ucap Menma sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sayang Bola Bintang...?" putus Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku akan merebutnya sendiri dengan tanganku, meskipun aku harus melumuri tanganku dengan darah,"

"Kau akan membunuh Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Menma menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat isterinya yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh dari suaminya ini.

"Kalau memang itu jalan satu-satunya aku akan melakukannya Hinata,"

"Menma? Astaga kenapa kau begitu berambisi melindungi Naruto sampai seperti ini?" tanya Hinata sambil mengurut kepalanya. "Apa kau tahu, dia sudah dewasa Menma, biarkan dia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, lepaskanlah dia!" pinta Hinata sambil mengerinyitkan dahinya. Menma hanya diam kemudian ia memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Dia tidak bisa lepas dari pantauanku dan tidak boleh lepas Hinata," ucap Menma sambil memeluk dan mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Tapi Me...," putus Hinata saat ia merasakan Menma yang mempererat pelukkannya.

"Untuk saat ini aku mohon jangan membantah Hinata, kumohon tenangkanlah pikiranku, jangan membantah, benarkan saja setiap apa yang kukatakan saat ini, kumohon!" Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia membalas pelukkan Menma, ia sadar kalau suaminya ini menyadari kekejamannya sendiri. Menma sadar dengan semua tindakannya ini begitu kejam dan menyiksa adik yang teramat ia sayangi itu.

"Menma," ucap Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku mencintaimu begitupun dengan NAruto, kau pasti tahu itu, karena itu Menma... cobalah untuk terbuka kepada adikmu, tunjukkan rasa sayangmu kepadanya dengan cara yang lembut, kuyakin kau bisa melakukannya dan... uph," Hinata terkejut saat Menma mengecup bibirnya dan membungkam mulutnya tersebut dengan bibirnya.

"Lebih baik kita tidur, malam semakin larut Hinata," Menma melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan tidur disamping suaminya yang sedang membelakangi dirinya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati tubuh Menma dan memeluknya dari belakang. Suaminya tersebut terkejut dan melirik kebelakangnya dimana Hinata sedang menutup matanya.

"Selamat malam," bisiknya. Menma terdiam kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Hinata yang telah menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Menma yang besar, seolah-olah ingin melindungi wanita yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya itu, Menma memeluknya dengan begitu erat seraya mengecup dahinya.

"Selamat malam," jawab Menma sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke rambut Hinata. Malam mulai menjelang, seorang wanita berambut merah nan panjang berdiri diberanda salah satu kamar di kastil keluarga Namikaze. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia memegang dadanya.

"Kalau memang pada akhirnya akan seperti ini, lebih baik pada saat itu aku tidak mensetujui perjanjian ini Naruto," ucapnya sambil memandang kearah langit malam. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Dan sayang sekali aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi denganmu, dia memasang penghalang diantara kita berdua, huh... aku tidak menyangka Menma melakukan ini semua hanya karena ingin melindungi kita berdua,"

"Ada apa Kurama? Kau sepertinya sedang gundah?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan pakaian seorang samurai, ia berdiri disamping tubuh wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

"Hm, apa lagi Jiraiya, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya tinggal di tubuh yang rapuh ini," ucap wanita yang bernama Kurama itu.

"Ha... ha... ha, jadi sekarang kau akan melakukan apa? Bukannya kau juga bisa merasakan perasaan pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu, hn?"

"Yah, aku ingin mereka bersatu, aku berharap Sasuke dapat melepaskan Naruto dari sangkar ini!"

"Hn," Jiraiya tersenyum. "Sepertinya perjuangannya cukup besar, mengingat betapa kuatnya Menma dalam mencapai ambisinya,"

"Hn, dia lebih mengerikan dari pada iblis Jiraiya, lebih kejam daripada makhluk sepertiku," Kurama menghela nafasnya.

"Huh, kejam ya? Manusia itu makhluk yang apabila sudah berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahannya dia itu tak lebih seperti butiran debu yang akan terbang bila dihembus oleh angin sepoi-sepoi sekalipun, dan asalkan kau tahu Kurama, pada dasarnya manusia itu lemah, disentil sedikit aja dibagian kelemahannya dia akan jatuh dan menderita... yah... masalahnya Menma sudah mengetahui kelemahannya sendiri makanya dia bisa mengatasi semuanya jadi tidak heran tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya, tapi yang kulihat selama ini... Menma menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan kesakitannya pada Hinata jadi tidak heran juga anak itu bisa sekuat dan setegar itu... memiliki isteri yang sabar dan pengertian seperti Hinata bisa membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat," Jiraiya tersenyum dan Kurama pun ikut tersenyum dan melihat kearah Jiraiya yang sekarang meloncat keatas pagar beranda kamar tersebut. "Kudengar Hinata akan membantu Naruto kabur dari sangkar mewah ini? Apakah itu benar?"

"Oh, kau menguping? Dari Gamakichi?" tanya Kurama sambil melirik Jiraiya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ha... ha... ha, ya begitulah, aku yakin kau melihat Gamakichi mengintip dari daun bunga teratai di danau," Kurama mendengus mendengar ucapan Jiraiya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tak lama kemudian Kurama Terdiam dan ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah langit malam.

"Apa Menma akan melaksanakan apa yang ia ucapkan itu?"

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Jiraiya sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya dan ikut melihat kearah langit.

~Demon Bride~

"SASUKE," teriak seorang pria berambut panjang sambil menobrak kamar Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dibawah hangatnya selimutnya kala fajar masih menyingsing di luar sana. Pria yang bernama Sasuke tersebut terjaga setelah ia mengerang dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kakak?" ucapnya lirih sambil membangunkan tubuhnya dan melihat Itachi yang sedang mengambil ransel pria itu dan memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian Sasuke ke dalam ransel pria tersebut.

"Cepat pergi dari rumah ini, Menma akan datang bersama para pengawalnya dan ia akan membawamu," ucap Itachi sambil menyandang ransel Sasuke dan menarik tubuh Sasuke yang masih merasakan penat.

"Kalau dia mau datang kenapa kau begitu paniknya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menurunkan tubuhnya dan menguap.

"Dia akan membawamu ke kastilnya,"

"Lalu?" Itachi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang adik yang terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan keselamatan jiwanya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang pergilah, Tuan Orochimaru akan membawamu ketempat yang aman," Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya seraya mendekati lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil baju, jaket dan celana panjangnya, ia mengganti pakaiannya kemudian langsung mengambil ranselnya dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Itachi mengikuti dari belakang dan Sasuke sudah dapat melihat sebuah mobil dengan Kabuto di tempat sopir serta Orochimaru berada di jok belakang. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan dia duduk disamping Orochimaru, dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jalan!" ucap Sasuke. Itachi hanya bisa diam melihat sang adik yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Sasuke terdiam di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kencang, membawa dirinya menuju tempat yang jauh dan tidak terjangkau oleh siapapun dan Orochimaru tahu dimana tempatnya. Ya sebuah tempat dimana Menma tidak dapat melacak mereka. "Berhenti!" ucap Sasuke pada Kabuto dan laki-laki itu menghentikan mobilnya dan Sasuke langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar. Orochimaru terdiam sementara Kabuto langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Kau sudah terobsesi pada anak itu Sasuke, sayangnya anak itu tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah, harusnya kau sadar siapa lawanmu, Dasar Anak Bodoh," Orochimaru memandang Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman menyeringai. Ia dapat melihat Kabuto yang sedang membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali masuk kedalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka pergi. Orochimaru menghela nafasnya kemudian ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam lengan kimononya. "Kalau kau masih bersikeras menginginkan dirinya, kumpulkan kekuatanmu dan jemput dia, tunjukkan kepada laki-laki itu kalau kau bisa menjaga laki-laki yang begitu ia lindungi itu, Sasuke," ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum. "Kau seharusnya jangan gegabah seperti ini, kembali ke mobil dan aku akan mengajarkan sesuatu yang dapat kau gunakan untuk menaklukan Menma," Orochimaru membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mengikuti Orochimaru yang masuk kedalam mobil. Kemudian Kabuto yang sudah memasukki mobilnya dan menghidupkan mobilnya, membawa kedua penumpangnya ketempat yang sudah diputuskan oleh Orochimaru. Sasuke hanya diam disamping Orochimaru yang tersenyum senang dengan keputusan Sang Uchiha Bungsu ini.

"Dengan begini aku bisa meneliti tentang Bola Bintang yang ada dalam tubuhmu, Sasuke," pikir Orochimaru sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sementara itu, rombongan Menma sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Uchiha dan ia berdiri dihadapan Itachi yang menyambut kedatangan mereka didepan pintu rumah megah itu. Wajah Itachi tampak tegang sementara wajah Menma masih melukiskan sebuah senyuman tapi terkesan menekan. Itachi mempersilahkan Menma masuk kedalam rumahnya dan dengan langkah yang pasti Menma melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut. Jas hitam dengan kemeja garis biru yang tipis melekat di tubuhnya. Dasi merah dengan garis hitam melekat di krah kemejanya serta cara ia melangkah memang tidak menghilangkan kharisma dari seorang berdarah biru dari tubuhnya yang tinggi dan proporsional. Para pelayan melihat dari kejauhan tamu yang begitu fenomenal mendatangi rumah tempat mereka bekerja ini, itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan bagi mereka yang mengidolakan keluarga Namikaze.

"Huh, para pelayanmu lancang juga ya Itachi," celetuk Menma tiba-tiba dan membuat Itachi yang sedang berjalan dihadapan Menma terkejut dan melihat kearah para pelayan wanitanya yang terkejut setengah mati karena aksi mereka diketahui oleh tamu terhormat tersebut, kemudian mereka langsung kabur meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka tersebut.

"Maaf, mereka hanya terkejut melihat kau datang ke kediaman ini, seorang bangsawan sepertimu keluar dari kastilnya yang mewah hanya untuk mengunjungi tempat sederhana kami, siapa yang bisa menyangkanya, Menma," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Silahkan duduk!" ucap Itachi smabil mempersilahkan Menma duduk di sofa.

"Hm, terima kasih," Menma duduk sambil tersenyum. "Dimana adikmu?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum pada Itachi yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Menma yang terkesan tidak ada basa-basinya.

"Dia tidak pulang sejak malam tadi,"

"Oh, kenapa kau membiarkan adik tersayangmu berkeliaran seperti itu, diluar sana bahaya lho Itachi," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mempercayai Sasuke, aku yakin apa yang ia lakukan itulah yang terbaik untuk hidupnya, kalau memang itu akan membuatnya jatuh sekalipun aku yakin anak itu tak akan menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat Menma," Itachi memandang Menma sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengenggamnya dengan kuat. Menma tersenyum tipis kemudian ia melipat kedua kakinya serta menyandarkan kepalanya ketangannya yang tersandar diatas tangan kursi sofa tempat ia duduk.

"Oh, jadi dia sudah tahu dong resikonya mengusik keluarga Namikaze?" Menma memandang Itachi dengan tatapan sarkastik dan nada suara yang menekan. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagus dari ekspresi wajahmu aku sudah tahu kalau seandainya dia dan dirimu pun sudah mengetahuinya, nah sekarang dimana adikmu itu, Itachi?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum.

"Dia tidak ada di rumah Menma," jawab Itachi sambil memandang kearah pria yang bernama Menma tersebut. Menma memandang kearah mata Itachi dengan seksama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan pernah sekalipun berbohong padaku Itachi, adikmu tadi malam pulang bukan?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum lebar. Itachi terkejut mendengar ucapan Menma tersebut. "Lalu kau menyuruhnya pergi dari rumah ini pagi-pagi," Itachi menelan ludahnya mendengar penjelasan Menma tersebut. "Dan lagi... kau tidak ingin tahu dimana adikmu sekarang ini bukan?" Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. "Keputusan yang sangat bagus, kalau tidak aku akan memaksamu mengatakan dimana anak itu sekarang,"

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu Menma?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang Menma yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hm," Menma tersenyum lebar sehingga matanya menutup kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya dapat sejajar dengan telinga Itachi. "Kau tidak bisa membohongi seorang pembohong yang selama hidupnya selalu membohongi orang-orang sekitarnya, Uchiha," bisik Menma sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Itachi membelalakkan matanya dan ia melihat kearah Menma yang perlahan-lahan menjauhi wajahnya dari wajah Itachi. "Hm, terima kasih atas jamuannya walaupun tidak menerima air minum tentunya," tawa Menma. Itachi menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Menma langsung pergi dari kediaman Uchiha tersebut dengan diantarkan oleh Itachi sendiri.

"Kau salah mencari lawan Sasuke, lari, larilah dan bertahanlah untuk hidupmu Sasuke," pikir Itachi sambil memandang kearah langit pagi.

"Cari dia sampai dapat, aku ingin dia hidup-hidup, kerahkan 10 pasukan Anbu ke seluruh negeri," ucap Menma sambil memandang kearah Kakashi yang sedang mengendarai mobil dan melihat kearah majikannya dengan bantuan kaca spionnya.

"10 pasukan Anbu?! Apa itu tidak berlebihan Tuan?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Laksanakan Kakashi, kau Kepala dari para Anbu bukan? Tugasmu adalah melindungi keluarga ini dan menangkap kriminal yang telah merusak keluarga Namikaze, apa kau lupa sumpah itu?" tanya Menma sambil memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Baiklah Tuan," ucap Kakashi sambil membuang wajahnya dan melihat kearah depannya. "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya!"

Menma hanya diam mendengar permintaan maaf dari kepala pelayannya tersebut kemudian ia melihat keluar jendela mobil yang melaju dengan kencang tersebut. Sementara Kakashi mencuri-curi pandang kearah Tuan Besarnya yang sekarang memandang dengan sendu kearah rintik-rintik hujan yang menerpa mobil yang ditumpanginya serta sebuah mobil yang mengekori mereka. Ia tidak menduga Tuan Besarnya yang ramah itu bisa berubah drastis begitu hanya karena adiknya sendiri, terlalu posesif dan menahan. Bahkan pria yang sekarang duduk dengan tatapan sendu dibelakang itu bisa jadi iblis dan malaikat secara bersamaan kalau menyangkut keluarganya.

Setibanya di rumah Menma dikejutkan dengan wajah isterinya yang kacau. Ia menceritakan perihal Naruto dan pria itu langsung berlari menuju kamar Naruto yang terkunci rapat dengan beberapa pelayan pria yang menahan pintu itu dengan tubuh mereka. Ada yang hendak merusak pintu kamar milik Naruto tersebut. Menma mendekati pintu tersebut dan meminta para pelayannya menjauhi pintu dan seorang pria langsung keluar, matanya memerah dan suara erangan keluar dari mulutnya, kuku-kukunya memanjang dan runcing serta wajahnya layaknya binatang buas kelaparan, begitu mengerikan dengan wajah yang menahan lapar itu. Menma mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mendekati pria dengan pakaian tidur itu.

"Naruto, masuk!" ucap Menma. Erangan kemarahan terdengar memekakkan telinga semua yang ada disana kecuali Menma. Hinata menutup telinga dan matanya kemudian melihat Menma yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Masuk ke kamarmu," Pria yang diyakini Menma sebagai adiknya itu hanya diam dan ia melompat kearah Menma. "DUAAAAAK," pria itu langsung memukul wajah manusia buas tersebut hingga memental masuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Kalian pergilah, aku akan menangani anak ini!" ucap Menma sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut seraya menguncinya dari dalam.

"Menma?" ucap Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat kearah pintu kamar Naruto yang tertutup rapat. Sementara itu Menma memandang kearah pria yang tampak tersengal-sengal dengan kegiatannya tadi kemudian ia bangkit dan kembali menyerang Menma yang sedang membentangkan tangannya dan ia langsung menggigit pertemuan leher dengan pundak Menma.

"Ukh," rasa sakit itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Menma mengerutkan dahinya dan membiarkan pria yang ada didekapannya ini meminum darahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu perlahan-lahan melepaskan gigitannya dan kuku dari jemarinya kembali seperti semula menjadi seorang pria berambut pirang dan seseorang yang begitu sangat di lindungi oleh Menma. Menma tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Tidurlah Naruto," ucapnya.

Tak lama kemudian Menma keluar dari kamar Naruto, ia dapat melihat Hinata yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan kening berkerut dan wajah cemas. Menma tersenyum dan mendekati Hinata sambi membentangi tangan kanannya, tubuhnya terhuyung dan hampir saja akan jatuh kalau seandainya Hinata tidak menangkap tubuh pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. Tanpa banyak bertanya Hinata langsung membawa Menma ke kamar mereka dan membaringkan tubuh Menma diatas ranjang kemudian ia menelepon seseorang yang bisa membantunya saat Menma kekurangan darah seperti saat ini. Setelah itu ia membersihkan luka dileher Menma dan menutupnya dengan perban. Tiba-tiba air mata Hinata menetes saat ia hendak melekatkan plaster di luka tersebut. Sudah banyak luka yang didapatkan suaminya, luka di kulit bisa dihilangkan tapi luka hatinya tak kunjung hilang, terus saja berdarah dan berdarah. Ekspresinya itu selalu saja ada untuk membohongi orang-orang sekitarnya, membohongi mereka seolah-olah dia lebih kuat dari apapun dan dari siapapun.

"Sudah cukup, kenapa kau masih bersikeras seperti ini, Sayang?" isak Hinata sambil mengelus wajah Menma dan meletakkan wajahnya ke wajah Menma yang sedang tertidur. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Menma membuka matanya dan ia melihat wajah Hinata yang melekat di pipi kirinya, ia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengejang saat ia merasakan sentuhan dari sang suami.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Menma sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf aku selalu membuatmu menangis semenjak pertemuan pertama kita sampai sekarang, maafkan aku!" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku laki-laki yang tidak baik Hinata, aku meminta menikah denganmu itu juga sebuah keegoisan diriku, padahal aku tahu adikku begitu sangat mencintaimu tapi...," Menma menutup matanya dengan rapat. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi sapu tanganmu kala kau bersedih, aku hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai, tidak peduli sesakit apapun itu aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka," Hinata menutup matanya dan memeluk tubuh Menma, dalam isaknya ia mengelus kepala suaminya. "Maaf," ucap Menma sekali lagi.

~Demon Bride~

Naruto terjaga dari tidurnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung melihat visual seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Pria itu membangunkan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba denyutan dikepalanya membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Naruto," ucap pria yang sedang berdiri didepan beranda kamar Naruto. Pria itu hanya diam sambil duduk diatas ranjangnya dan memegang kepalanya. "Sayang sekali ya, Sasuke kabur dan aku belum bisa membawanya kesini," ucap pria itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat ia mendengar ucapan dari pria yang berada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Sasuke, Menma?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang kearah Menma yang tersenyum kepada dirinya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," jawab Menma sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju beranda dimana ia dapat melihat hamparan hutan lindung yang ada disekitar kastil mewah tersebut. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mencari pasangan yang cocok denganmu," jawab Menma sambil tersenyum. Naruto melihat kearah Menma dan ia meremas tangannya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Yang pasti laki-laki itu tidak pantas untukmu, dia tidak bisa melindungimu layaknya aku melindungimu," Menma membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau bukannya melindungiku tapi menyiksaku Menma," ucap Naruto sambil meremas krah baju Menma. "Ng?!" Naruto melihat ada perban di pertemuan leher dan pundak Menma. Naruto terkejut seraya melihat kearah Menma yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan bengis.

"Plak," pria itu langsung memukul tangan Naruto dan membetulkan pakaiannya saat tangan Naruto lepas dari krah bajunya. "Sungguh tidak sopan, aku datang menemuimu bukan untuk bertengkar, Naruto," ucap Menma dingin.

"Ada apa de...," putus Naruto saat ia melihat Menma yang masih merapikan pakaiannya. "Kenapa dengan pundakmu?" Menma memandang kearah Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku!" Menma menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Kau merusak kepercayaanku padamu Naruto, aku kecewa padamu, sangat kecewa," ucap Menma sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju beranda kamar Naruto.

"Apa maks...?" ucapan Naruto terputus saat ia menyadari kamarnya sudah hancur layaknya kapal meledak. "Apa? Apa-apaan ini?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Menma hanya melirik kearah adiknya yang tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto melihat seluruh kamarnya lebih berantakkan dan ada bekas cakaran di lemarinya serta didinding kamarnya. Ia tidak ingat telah mengamuk tadi malam. Benar-benar tidak ingat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" pikirnya.

"Aku melepaskanmu dari pengawasan para pengawal setelah seminggu kau tidak berulah dan aku mulai mempercayaimu tapi kau...," ucap Menma sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "... merusak semuanya, merusak semua kepercayaanku kepadamu," ucap Menma sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bengis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Dan apa-apaan dengan kamarku yang...," putus Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu ada apa dengan kamarmu ini dan untuk sementara waktu kamarmu akan dipindahkan kebagian timur, lalu hari ini kami akan mengadakan acara syukuran, bersiaplah acaranya diadakan jam 7 malam!" titah Menma sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan kebingungan dan heran.

"Menma tunggu!" Naruto berlari menuju Menma dan memegang bahu kanannya. Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke tubuhnya dan secara refleks Menma menampar tangan Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ucapnya bengis dan berusaha menahan sakit akibat sentuhan tangan Naruto yang meremas bahunya yang diperban tersebut. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia meremas tangannya dan meremas krah baju Menma.

"Selesaikan pembicaraan ini dan kau boleh pergi, Dasar Sialan," Naruto menantang Menma dengan menatap pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya itu.

"Kau bercinta dengan Sasuke tadi malam bukan?" ucap Menma sambil mendengus dan sebuah senyuman sarkastik menghiasi paras tampannya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Menma dengan tatapan datar pria itu menatap Menma. "Heran darimana aku tahu?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum dan kembali merapikan pakaiannya. "Lucu bukan? Kau menginginkan Sasuke? Oke akan kuberikan Sasuke kepadamu dan aku tidak jamin dia akan menemuimu dalam keadaan yang benar-benar sehat dan bugar," Menma tersenyum menyeringai.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Menma terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia kembali tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui darimu Naruto? Apapun yang kau lakukan di luar sana cepat atau lambat aku akan mengetahuinya, jadi jangan macam-macam denganku, kau mengerti, Tuan Muda!" ucap Menma dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Naruto meremas tangannya dan memandang Menma dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kalau memang seandainya kau akan menjalankan rencanamu dan membunuhnya dihadapanku bahkan dihadapan kakaknya, aku akan menyusulnya dan itu pasti,"

Menma terdiam mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum. "Oh ya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, hah... kau ingin jadi Juliet yang menyusul Romeonya ke akherat, jangan melawak Naruto, bahkan aku jamin kalian tidak akan bersatu di dunia sana setelah kematian kalian," Menma mendekati tubuh Naruto dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Sebab aku akan menjerat rohmu dalam tubuhmu ini," Menma berbisik penuh kemenangan sambil mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang tersebut terkejut mendengar pernyataan Menma tersebut. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargamu ini Naruto, bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada dirimu ini, huh, lucu sangat lucu," Menma tertawa kecil. Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan melihat Menma yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis penuh kemenangan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Menma tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

"Nah Naruto, mulai saat ini kau akan kembali dikawal, jadi jalani harimu dengan santai oke," ucap Menma sambil tertawa kecil penuh dengan pengejekkan dan hinaan. Menma berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto, membukanya dan keluar dari kamar sang adik sementara itu Naruto hanya diam mendengar setiap penuturan yang dikeluarkan oleh Menma lewat bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto meremas tangannya dan langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Sialan kau Menma," umpat Naruto.

Sementara itu Menma melihat Hinata yang berdiri bersama dengan Haruto. Putranya itu sedang tertidur dengan nyaman dipangkuan sang bunda kemudian tiba-tiba ia terjaga, mata dengan iris biru itu memandang kearah Menma yang tersenyum kepadanya. Kedua tangan Haruto terbentang keatas dan Menma tertawa kecil melihatnya kemudian ia mengambil sang buah hati dari tangan bundanya serta mengendongnya. Hinata melihat Menma yang tersenyum lebar kepada anaknya, ia terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

Alangkah bahagianya suaminya kala bersama anaknya. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya tapi mengingat betapa peliknya hubungan Menma dengan adiknya sendiri membuat Hinata menjadi miris sendiri. Naruto yang harus dilindungi dan Menma yang begitu menginginkan Naruto tak tersentuh oleh siapapun membuatnya harus menjadi pribadi yang keras. Ia tahu Menma memang mudah menamkan kepercayaan kepada orang lain dan hal itu terbukti dengan dilepaskannya Naruto dari pengawasan para pengawal dua hari yang lalu tapi sekali dikecewakan yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin menghancurkan yang tumbuh dalam hatinya walaupun pria itu berusaha untuk menahan semua emosinya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu kamar Naruto bersama Menma dan putranya yang kembali tertidur dalam dekapan sang ayah.

~Demon Bride~

Ditaman rumah sakit terlihat Orochimaru sedang melihat kearah seorang wanita yang sedang memakai mantel putih dan stateskop di kantong mantelnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Putri Tsunade," ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum. Wanita yang bernama Tsunade tersebut hanya memandang dengan ekspresi datar kearah Orochimaru.

'Apa maumu?" Orochimaru menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya tersebut.

"Yah, aku mau meminta informasi seputar keluarga Namikaze padamu," jawab Orochimaru sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya bagimu untuk mengetahui tentang keluarga itu,"

"Oh ada untungnya Tsunade, Bola Bintang milik Rubah Ekor Sembilan ada pada anak didikku, Sasuke, dan itu ia dapatkan setelah ia berhubungan dengan salah satu keluarga Namikaze, hn... kalau tidak salah namanya Namikaze Naruto," ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Tsunade yang hanya memandang kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang begitu datar. "Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa Bola Bintang itu ada padanya,"

Tsunade menghela nafasnya kemudian ia memegang dahinya dan melirik Orochimaru sambil tersenyum. "Kuyakin dia sekarang pasti bersamamu bukan Orochimaru," ucap Tsunade. Orochimaru tersenyum tipis.

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu bukan Kakashi," ucap Orochimaru sambil melirik kearah belakangnya. Ada Kakashi yang berpakaian seorang ninja dengan topeng hewan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengarahkan mata pedangnya kearah leher Orochimaru dari belakang tubuh pria tersebut.

"Dimana laki-laki itu?" tanya Kakashi datar.

"Hm, kau bisa mencarinya sendiri, aku kesini bukan untuk memberikan nyawaku pada kalian hanya ingin mendapatkan informasi seputar keluarga Namikaze," Orochimaru memandang kearah Tsunade yang memandang kearah Kakashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi melirik kebelakangnya dan ia dapat melihat seorang pria yang sedang bersembunyi dari rimbunnya daun pohon. Pria itu sedang mengarahkan anak panah yang melekat di lengan kanannya dan siap untuk menyerang Kakashi kalau seandainya ada kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada tuannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui Orochimaru, pulanglah, aku sibuk!" ucap Tsunade sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Orochimaru sementara itu Kakashi meloncat dan menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. "Dan aku yakin kau bisa mencarinya sendiri bukan," ledek Tsunade sambil tertawa kecil. Orochimaru terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan informasi itu dan memberikan Naruto pada Sasuke tentunya," pikir Orochimaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan taman rumah sakit tersebut. "Kabuto lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan!" titah Orochimaru sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan melihat kearah pria yang bersembunyi di balik rimbun dedaunan pepohonan. Pria itu kemudian pergi dan menghilang dari tempatnya berada. "Mulai sekarang Sasuke akan bersamaku dan tentunya Bola Bintang adalah sumber kehidupan yang selama ini kucari-cari tidak tidak dapatku sangka ada padanya, Namikaze... huh siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Orochimaru memandang kearah langit.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas beranda sebuah rumah ditengah hutan memandang kearah langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan lembut dari angin sore kala itu.

"Naruto," ucapnya lirih.

Sementara itu Naruto yang berdiri dikamarnya melihat kearah langit jingga dan ia terdiam kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar telah menjeratku, Dasar," ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum tipis. "Padahal aku dulunya benar-benar tidak menyukaimu, tatapanmu selalu membuatku risih, tapi sekarang aku mulai merindukanmu Sasuke, merindukan tatapanmu yang lembut dan seolah-olah menjeratku dan membawaku kedalam hangatnya pelukan seorang kekasih," Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dan mengingat betapa hangatnya dekapan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. "Tapi walaupun begitu aku ingin pergi bersamamu Sasuke, aku ingin bersamamu, selalu bersamamu," ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Kasihku," Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin, pasti hanya bisikkan hatiku," ucapnya sambil menghela nafas. "Ng, Romeo And Juliet?" ucap Naruto saat ia melihat sebuah buku yang terletak di rak bukunya. Ia mengangkat tangannya hendak mengambil buku bersampulkan kain beludru merah tersebut. Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti bergerak dan ia kembali menarik tangannya. Berniat untuk tidak membaca buku yang telah lama tersimpan di rak tersebut dan sudah lama tidak ia baca. Naruto terdiam melihatnya. "Kisah ini...," Naruto menggumam. "... tidaklah sama dengan kisah Romeo dan Juliet, seharusnya aku sadar itu, pada kenyataannya kau adalah laki-laki Sasuke begitupun denganku," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik. "Tapi apakah karena itu Menma bersikeras memisahkanku denganmu?" Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju beranda kamarnya. "Aku masih meragukan alasannya ini! Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kuat menahanku disini, aku yakin itu, tapi apa?"

Naruto melihat kearah Menma yang sedang berbincang dengan anaknya bersama Hinata yang sedang memandu para tukang kebun untuk memperbaiki taman bunga mereka yang rusak atau sekedar membersihkannya. Ia melihat senyuman Menma yang tertuju pada anaknya itu. Sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama tidak diperlihatkan Menma kepadanya. Senyuman yang sudah memudar saat dirinya mulai membangkang dan tidak menyukai setiap aturan yang mengekang hidupnya.

"Jika kau memberitahuku alasanmu Menma, aku pasti akan memikirkannya lagi! Tapi...," Naruto memandang kearah langit dan merasakan angin sore kala itu. "... perasaan cintaku terlanjur tumbuh kepadanya, bahkan dirinya yang menganggapku Julietnya membuatku bahagia bagaikan diterbangkan oleh sayap besar seorang malaikat, cinta ini monster yang membuatku melupakan jati diriku, Menma," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan tanpa ia sadari sebutir air mengalir dari pelupuknya dan bermuara ke lantai yang ia pijak. Menma melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di berandanya kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah tepukan dipipinya. Menma melihat kearah Haruto yang tersenyum kepadanya dan memainkan kedua tangannya kepada ayahnya yang langsung menerima tangan kecil sang bayi serta mengecup tangannya.

"Maaf Haruto, ayah membuatmu cemas," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum. "Pangeran kecilku, pamanmu terlalu kuat hingga ayah sendiri harus sekeras mungkin untuk membuatnya berada disisi ayah untuk melindunginya," Menma mengerutkan dahinya dan memeluk buah hatinya tersebut. "Harus lebih kuat darinya, agar aku bisa melindunginya, harus lebih kuat dari apapun, harus," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

_**Break... Zombie Break...**_

* * *

Oke... terima kasih semuanya... terima kasih dengan reviewnya...

Beribu maaf sudah sekian lama fic ini terbengkalai, akibat kehidupan nyataku dan sedikit gangguan psikis yang membuatku naik turun emosinya. Ha... ha... ha.

Karena takut berpengaruh dengan isinya jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya walaupun aku tulis sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya menjadi bukit.

Dan buat siapapun yang mau memanggilku, terserah deh mau manggil apa, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok, asalkan jangan sesuatu yang terdengar tidak sopan aku memperbolehkannya.

Terima kasih bagi reader dan reviewer serta folower trus yang nge-fav fic ini yang telah meluangkan waktunya buat membaca fic gaje ini. m(_ _)m


End file.
